God Of Music
by TPATFan16
Summary: "The God of Music sings songs in my head". What happens when a strange God of Music in a mask with horns and sceptre falls for his Angel of Music and wants her to make his song take flight? It will all happen here on the Misc of the Night. Crossover of the Avengers with The Phantom of The Opera. Full of action, romance, and music. LokixOC (Phantom w/ Avengers crossover) ENJOY! ;D
1. God Of Music

**BONJOUR, MES AMIES! I am TPATFan16 aka Mickey and I am a very big fan of Marvel, my favourites characters are Iron Man but even more I adore and love, Loki Layferson, Prince/King of Asgard & Frost Giant, obviously cause who wouldn't love him, he's elegantly evil and beautiful & evil. I live on being evil but I can be good too when I want too but I enjoy being evil. And I have been inspired from watching the movie, Phantom of the Opera and listening to the music to create this crossover. I have another first Avengers/LokixOC story coming up soon, a really big good one but it's still on progress but it will be posted up soon, that I can assure but for right now I give u guys kindly this crossover with LokixOC.**

 **Roles & made up roles for Avengers & OC characters:**

 **Phantom: Loki**

 **Christinne Daee: My OC, Krist or Kristinne Fureé** **(ironic, huh?)**

 **Nick Fury: Krist's Uncle, Nicholas Fureé (made up for this crossover and my other story)**

 **Carlotta: Scarlette Witch which I named her here: Scarlotta (clever huh?)**

 **Raoul: Peter Parker aka Spiderman**

 **The investors' managers: Tony Stark & Steve Rogers aka Iron Man & Captain America**

 **Madame Constance: Madame Giry**

 **Jasmine Rougue: Meg Giry (my best writing bestue & compaign and partner in crime, Jbabe, please read her stories!)**

 **Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. I REALLY HOPE U ENJOY THIS STORY! I'm excited for it! 7 Hope u will stick around for it more and also for my other new story coming up soon. XOXO ;D  
**

 **God of Music**

 _Prologue_

Paris 1919.

The birth place of romance and mystery. Also about historic suspense events of the 20th century. From Pairs, to Notre Dame as the bells rang in all colors and sound every hour of the day and all the sunsets are worth waiting for as they set down behind the Eiffel Tower. Romance ruled the city but also the mystery. Every city has their secrets from the past which people of the new or future generation have already forgotten these events have happened but once in a while those events are remembered by being reminded of the story of the past. And one of the most intense and memorable real life stories of Paris is the one filled with drama, action, suspense, romance and especially... with music.

The story begins with 60 years into the future where it takes place at the city's once iconic opera house. It was one of the jewels of Paris where music ran from one corner to the next with majestic voices and orchestra music. But now ever since the events, it is abandon and given for sale.

 _Vente publique aux encheres_ (Public Auction Today) said the banner at the entrance of the abandon majestic building. This proved how this once golden opera house lost the glow it had long time ago to only have a gloomy depressing gray color and atmosphere. There was even leaves covering the stairwave entrances and children playing on the columns to give the last touch of abandonment as the building was slowly falling apart.

The inside of the building was no pleasant neither. Everything covered in dust and spider webs, every chair, every balcony, every smashed light bulb and so many cracks on the walls. Ripped stained curtains hanging from the ceilings and statues of angels looking like demons now on how destroyed they are. So sad how a a crown jewel has sunken to the ruins like this. Now it was home to the spiders and the bats flying around corner to corner, in the ceilings, creating their nest and claiming to stay. Hard to tell this was a golden palace and now is a haunted mansion.

"Sold! Your number, sir? Thank You"

The voice of the auctioneer was heard from inside, banging his gabble and bidding off still valuable items of the opera house to a few bidders in the small crowd. The auction room was surrounded by old rusty items but have a little ebut of value still. All covered in dust and under white sheets or packed in boxes with some sunlight coming thru the ceiling as the bats flutter around but the people didn't worry about them. they were just paying attention on the auctions and giving their best bidding on the items.

"Lot 663. A poster from "Hannibal" by Chalumeau. Do I have ten francs? Five, then. Five I am bid" the man calls out as another raised his hand to bid the amount. "Six, seven. Against you, sir. Seven, eight? Eight once. Selling twice... sold to Monsieur Deferre. Merci beuacop." He bangs his gabble as the sold item was given to the buyer.

An old man high class with an eye patch and bald head in a wheel chair approached the auction with his assistant and his nurse, interested in buying a certain item that is very precious to him in a way that was soon to be auctioned away. All of this, all this he was seeing inside this opera house gave him many memories of when this opera house was so full of life. And also broke him in sadness, remembering the star of this opera house.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen, a papier-mache musical box, white porcelain and gold with diamond crafted with a ballerina inside, still works. This item was discovered in the vaults, still in working order" says the auctioneer as he demonstrates as he winds the music box and soft music came out with the ballerina spinning around it.

The man with the eye patch looks down at the item with sadness, knowing who this lovely music box belonged too, all too well. The ballerina itself was a real person in his past, so full of life, love and talent.

Nicholas Fureé needed to have that music box to have the memory of the girl who played a massive part in his life and misses dearly every day. He had to get that music box, no matter how much money he had to spend!

"May I commence at fifteen francs? Fifteen, thank you. Twenty for you, sir" that last bid was from Nicholas Fureé but another woman wanted the box as well.

"Madame Giry, twenty-five, thank you, Madame. Do I here, thirty?"

Once again, Nicholas Fureé raised his hand for the box.

"Thirty! And thirty-five? Seeking at thirty francs? Thirty once, thirty twice. Sold for thirty francs to Monsieur Nicholas Fureé! Thank you, sir"

He bangs his gabble to close the bidding and a man hands over Nicholas the lovely music box which gave him a spark of happiness again, having some piece of the young girl who he gave it to her himself in the first place. The small ballerina even reminded her of him, she was a happy young girl with so much love and life and music in her heart until she was taken away from him by a complete disgrace.

"A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?" a singing voice was heard inside his head, referring to this exact girl with this music box.

"Now ladies & gentlemen, our final bidding. Lot 667: a chandelier, in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera or also known by the other name the God of Mischief. A mystery that will never be explained. A mysterious being from another land that myths say God like features and powers, Greek mythology never to be explained. We're told that this is the very chandelier was the figure of the night of the famous disaster. It has been some repaired but there still some scars of that night this intense event happened. Since it's a little repaired, maybe we tried to frighten away the ghost of so many years ago that's behind this broken chandelier and soulless opera house... with a little illumination. Gentlemen?" he gives the cue and his assistant pull up the sheets.

The broken chandelier sparks so the old broken lights can shine. It was presented as if there was intense dramatic music in the background as the men pulled on the ropes to lift up the chandelier off the dusty round and up back to the rusty cracky ceilings as the crowd watched, especially Nicholas Fureé.

As the chandelier was risen up to the ceiling, a gush of wind so strong blew inside as if a a wave of magic was reconstructing the opera house. Cleaning spider webs, rusty chairs in the audience, light bulbs replaced like new. As if this opera house never got haunted and abandon. Being recreated into the majestic palace it once was with the gold of gold and red sparkling and glow all around every crafted statue and inch of the ceiling and every light and candleholders.

This is where our story began. Years ago.

The tale of the Phantom of The Opera.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Well, that was the prologue but if I get at least 5-10 reviews and follows, I will quickly put the next chapter where it all starts. I'm SO EXCITED! Love this musical, one of the best ones in Broadway. I went to see Lion King on Broadway when I went to NYC, My Dad is a big fan of this musical ( & Star Wars, but that's another story) & he wanted to see it but we didn't have enough money but still loved it all. And I just thought that Loki would make an awesome Phantom of the Opera, don't you think because I do.**

 **Well, that's it for now but I shall return, my lovelies with more of The God of Music. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue but I will still will do anyways. Good night, darlings! & LOVE LIVE THE ASGARIAN FROST GIANT KING!**

 **Sincerely,  
-MICKEY!* ;D**

 **XOXOXOOXOX**


	2. Think Of Me

**HELLO My Phantomies! I'm back with a whole new chapter and I hope you guys like this new chapter that I think it's been going really well for me to write this story. I hope I get a lot of views on this story cause I'm having a blast writing this story with a classic historic opera with some awesome Marvel heroes and villains! READ ON!**

 **ENJOY! ;D**

Normal or **Bold** : speaking

 _Italics: singing_

 **2\. Think Of Me**

Paris, 1870

 _Opéra Populaire._

The day was glorious, was sunny and vivid. A perfect day to go watch a glorious opera with professional musicians and dancers and performers. The sun was nearing the point of going down as a few hours were close enough for the day to become night. High class lords and ladies were coming out of their coaches pulled by horses, dressed in puffy elegant snotty outfits, men and women. Backstage managers were setting up the stages and props as the ballerinas and performers were getting ready to perform to tonight's performance for a massive thousands of people audience.

From one of the coaches, came out Nicholas Furré, in his mid 40s, dressed in elegant suit for the occasion with a top hat that matched his eye patch. And behind him, he took the hand of a small hand and pulled out a younger girl. A girl that from miles around represent the meaning of beauty, outside and by personality. She had long shinny brunette hair down to her waist, eyes as clear as the sky and ocean, her skin as creamy peach with rose cheeks. And her body the perfect petite size but fit for a young woman of 24 years old. Her dress was red as the rose as her corset framed perfectly her waist. This lovely young lady was his niece, his only family he had left and tonight was her first night to perfect after months and years of training and perfecting that arts of dancing and performing in the opera. Every single person running around the stage and backstage to get to their places for rehearsal, their last rehearsal.

Her name is Kristinne. **Kristinne Fureé.**

Nicholas Fureé was one of the managers and directors of the Opera Populaire. Here to inspect every detail, from the stage lights to how the dancers were being fitted into their costumes and then how the orchestra were polishing and adjusting their instruments. Kristinne was amazed by all the colors, the music, the excitement; everything was so beautiful and so vivid. Ever since she was a small child and lost her parents, recently her father a few years ago, and her uncle took her in, she's had a love and talent for performing, especially singing. She's even had her own teacher, her own mysterious teacher which nobody knows about, not even her uncle knows about, only she. When her father was at his last minutes of dying, he's told her that when he dies, he will send what he calls "An Angel Of Music" to teach her how to be the best of the best singer she can be. With that glorious voice of an angel, who can deny she was the best but alas, not yet mastered to show it.

"What do you think, my dear? How do you like my opera house?" the man asked her as she looks around, admiring everything as her uncle escorted her, hand under his arm.

"It all so gorgeous. Almost like a palace, Uncle Nick. But I don't think I can fit in here" she was feeling insecure and nervous, thinking she wasn't good enough or was gonna fit in with professionals like this.

"Don't worry, my child. You have an enormous talent and no doubt in my mind you will be sensational"

"This looks like another world that I only read in books"

"Now you get to explore and experience it all the one. Now go to get changed quickly while I got talk with my associates. I will see you on stage and be the best you can and are, good luck, not that u need it, sweet pea" he makes her smiles as she hugs him sweetly and tenderly.

"Thank you, uncle. I'll make you proud that you won't regret it" she kisses quick his cheek sweetly and runs off with all her energy of a child to go get changed into her ballerina dress, tutu and slippers with her fixed up hair with flower beads.

She was the last one to make it on time to her position in the 2 lines of the ballerina dancers as the teacher was walking around, inspecting them and fixing their positions to the perfect concentration and position. Kristinne had to hold in her breath with her arms up, with her eyes focused and her mind clear and calm and noticed always that in front was her was her best friend and fellow ballerina companion, **Jasmine Rougue**. A girl her same age, black hair, peachy orange eyes and a perfect ballerina figure as well, and with a heart for dance and adventure as well.

"You're late... again" Jasmine mumbles to her friend as they were in positions with their arms up and crossed legs.

"I over slept, couldn't sleep of how we're gonna do tonight" Kristinne mumbles back, staying still.

"Relax, we're gonna be great. For a newcomer still from a few years ago, you're probably the best dancer in the group, not just saying that because you're my friend and the niece of the man who's in charge of everything here"

"Kristinne! Jasmine!" the Madame Constance instructor called their attention and they froze in place. "Silence and chate and plieye, focus. Elegance and perfection is always the key" says the dry cold woman with the bun as all the ballerinas did as she says.

"Wow, who tighten her bun this morning?" Jasmine mumble sin joke and Kristinne doesn't help but laugh and snicker as they continue.

"She's not worst that Madame Scarlotta. Her corset is so tight that her head is inflaiting by all the air she's breathing in instead going to her lungs" Krist makes an even funnier joke that they both laugh but got serious once Madame Constance walked by.

As they continue to practice, they could her the vocalizing of Madame Scarlotta herself practicing her deep breaths and vocalization on stage as the performers watched her, in one of her costumes for tonight, trying to hit the highest soprano 2 note. The note that is glass breaking soprano.

" _(Vocals) ... from out saviours. AAAaaaaaoooohhhhhh... from the enslaving force... OF ROME!"_

Her pitch was so loud and screeching that it was hard to tell what lyrics she was singing and it was like a rang in the head that was annoying and stretchy that even the cleaning maids couldn't stand that screech of her voice. The woman was young and beautiful, yes, with a powerful voice but not the voice of an angel. **Scarlotta Bourgeois** was the star, she was the one who wore the largest puffy bright colored tight gown and the heaviest wigs and had more makeup artists and dressers and the largest dressing room than anybody in the building. She was ignorant and selfish and self centered. But still, every performer and servant obeyed to her every command. She was after all the star of the show.

The rehearsed all their songs for hours and hours until it was nothing but perfection.

" _With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we great the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation. The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground! Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"_ they continued to rehears the part and song until Scarlotta tripped on her own sparkly dress.

"You make my dress too long" she calls to one of her maids.

"Sad to return to the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp..."

The maestro found this off key and interrupted. "Gentlemen! Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's _"Habinnal"._ He taps his instructor stick on his stand.

Soon Nicholas Fureé came on to the stage to give order "Please, please, maestro, madams & monsieurs, ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please"

All eyes fell on him to their full attention as he spoke. As you know that there have been several rumours of my soon to be retirement after this performance. I can now tell you that these rumours are all true, I am retiring. This will be my last spectacular I will be directing and supervising. All of you have all be a true delight to work with and all are very talented with bright futures and due to I have not decided yet who will be taking my place as director of this opera house. But for now, i will introduce 2 gentlemen who are interested in owning the Opéra Populaire: Monsieur Thomas Starlock & Monsieur Steven Rougher" he introduces to the 2 men.

One had had a dark hair and was in his late 40's with a gentle beard and moustache as the other was a little bit younger by a few years with blonde hair in his early 40's. 2 gentlemen in search of business and to buy and sell. To be in charge of everything... not yet anyway. Everybody applaude to the men, gladly to meet them and welcome them.

Monsieur Fureé continued to speak "I'm sure all of you are aware of their forture placed on this palace of music but there is still the decision I must decide after this performance if I'm going to leave the ownership as an inheritance to my only family member I have left, to my loving niece, who's performing with all of you tonight. And also, I would like to introduce a new patron, a new associate to the team, Monsieur Parker"

From the corner of backstage, Kristinne and Jasmine were peaking out to see what was all the excitement about until something or someone caught young Kristinne's full attention in awe and gasps under her breath.

"It's Peter" Kristinne gasps when she saw that familiar handsome young man coming in. "Before my father died at the house by the sea, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts" she smiled with a happy and something else grin on her face as she stare young attractive man.

Jasmine noticed that obviously "Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go over and say hi, scardy cat" she pushes her friend a little forward to go.

But the brunette stops "No! I can't. I'm not sure he remembers me. He used to call me Little Sissy" smiles with a loving smile, feeling she was flying.

"Kristinne, he's so handsome! go before the other others go after him cause we're not the only ones who think he's a gold mind with looks and money"

Peter Parker approached Nicholas with a friendly smile and hand shake "Monsieur Nicholas, a pleasure to see you again, sir. My parents and I are honoured to be supporters of the arts. Especially being given here in the majestic Opéra Populaire" he greets everytbody until the trampy Scarlotta Bourgeois comes along.

"Peter, my boy, may I introduce, Mademoiselle Scarlotta Bourgeois, our star lead for the last 5 years running" Nick introduces and Peter kisses her hand out of respect and friendship.

"An honor to meet you all. But I believe I'm keeping you away from your rehearsal. Bu I will be here this evening to share in all your glory and great triumph" he nods his head with a smile and bids goodbye for now as the crowd thanked him to return back to rehearsal.

Peter walks pass Kristinne backstage but to only disappoint her.

"He wouldn't recognise me" she says sadly

"That's because he didn't see you, girl. you need to go to him or make him notice you" Jasmine encourages her friend "You are more than just another dancer in the chorus, you're made for much more than that and you know it" she says nice words but that didn't help Kristinne much since she still had doubts about herself.

"Attention, ladies, ladies, back to your positions, and go. We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet" Madame Constance instructs as the ballerinas danced and glided across the stage as background dancers, nothing more.

The music returned to its spot as the choreography and music practice some more as the business men, Thomas & Steven were still observing the dancers and performers.

"I see where you take the word excellence and make it into a reality, Madame. Especially with that little raven angel" Thomas notices Jasmine, concentrated on her moves and paces like all the others were.

"My daughter: Jasmine Rogue" Madame Contance points out.

"And that exceptional beauty, no relation, I trust" says Steven, pointing to Kristinne, dancing as well.

"Kristinne Fureé, promising talent, very promising"

"Fureé, did you say? No relation to Monsiouer Nicholas Fureé, right?"

"Yes, she is. No relation with me but she is the spoiled loving niece of the man still in charge of this of Nicholas Fureé. She's his only family left. Orphaned at seven years old, now to be 18 years old. but since that time at 7, her uncle came to bring her to the ballet dormitories and study the arts"

"An orphan, you say?"

"Yes, and she is like his own daughter since he's raised her all her life. And I too like to think of her as a daughter also, my girl and her are best friends since children. Now, gentlemen, if you kindly stand one side to the stage"

Everything was falling into place, the perfect rehearsal of the number until one certain diva had to ruin it with her selfish demands and spoiled needs.

"All day! All day! nothing more! All they want to see is the dancing! The dancer but never the singer, as in me! The star of the show!" Scarlotta shouts as the stage managers put away the props and the dancers got ready for the next number.

"The entire city is very excited about tonight's gala" says Monsieur Nicholas to the diva.

"Oh, wait, halo, halo, Monsieur Fureé and gentlemen, I just want to say that I hope the audience is ready to see only that dancing girls just like who the new managers are, because I WILL NOT BE SINGING! I'm finished! Get my things and my doggy, bye bye! I'm going now"

She scream sin their faces, and all the performers loved the idea of her not singing, they even secretly waved goodbye to her but not the managers since it was opening night.

"What so we do now?" Steven asked.

"Grovel" says Thomas "Mademoiselle Bourgeois, you are the belle of the ball, la diva! Godness of song!"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know I am all that but I will not perform because all of my costumes are disastrous and not finished and cannot go out in these rags! And, I hate my hat!"

"Fine, fine, you will get your costumes and gowns ready for tonight but please stay, madame"

"Alright, I will but I need them all now in my dressing room and everybody be quiet for my next song" she lifts her chins and walks away in a very snooty diva manner.

"Monsieur, why are you retiring again?" Thomas asks Nicholas

"My health, sir" responds Nicholas.

"Ah, I see" nods his head as Scarlotta got to her position.

"You! My perfume!"

She orders and a maid bring her throat perfume, ready to sing practice again. Good chance for everybody who doesn't want to hear her screechy singing to get their hears numb and plugged with stuffing. The maestro gets his right music sheets and readies his orchestra to begin.

"(in B flat soprano) "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free..."

Then suddenly,

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Screams were heard when suddenly one of the set curtains came flying down and nearly crushed everybody which thankfully got out of the way on time, expect Scarlotta and went down. Everybody wa frighten by the shock, and it could have been a simple accident but this was more than that. it was intentional by a certain being whom as not happy with this rehearsal. While everybody was worried about the diva, nobody noticed the shadow of a mysterious strange figure walking away in the dark on the top railings, but Kristinne saw the shadow before it went away.

"He's here. The Phantom of the Opera" said Jasmine to her friend but Kristinne already knew it was him but didn't want to say _. It was him_ , she said in her mind as if she was seeing him but did see his shadow a little.

Everybody was too busy helping Scarlotta to help up that spoiled diva but Madame Constance looks up at the backstage stairway that hold on to the robes of the curtains but then a strange white envelope fell down from the ceiling down next to her as she picks it up and opens to read it. A letter from the devil himself.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle?" everybody kept asking helping her concern. "Buquet, what's going on up there?" calls up the stage manager to the maintained guy up there checking the ropes of the curtains.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't at my post, boss! There no one there" says the guys from up there, not finding anything suspicious. "But if there is it must be a ghost.

Not a ghost but a Phantom, not the same thing.

"Mademoiselle, these things happen only simple every day accidents" says Nicholas to Scarlotta but she didn't believe this was just a simple accident.

"For the past 3 years these things do happen! They happen all the time, gentlemen! Especially to me, sabotage and nearly death incidents happening around here and nobody has found the source! And did you stop them from happening? No! And all of you, uyou two, you are as bad as him! "These things do happen", he say. And until you stop all of these things from happening and you assure my safety that I will not be crushed like a bug one day during performance, this thing doesn't happen! You can forget about me singing here! _ADIOS_!" the diva storms away like a royal brat, 10 times than a royal brat.

Nicholas Fureé sighs by what just happened and how his lead star will not be performing due to all of this not so coincidental accidents around his Opera house. "Gentlemen, good luck with getting a new star. If you need me I'll be in my office and packing up my things" he says to his new investors and puts on his top hat to leave.

"But wait, Mademoiselle Bourgeois will be coming back, won't she?" asks Steven.

Until Madame Constance came along "You think so, monsieur. I just received a letter from the Opera ghost" she says, holding up the letter.

But the men only scoffed and laughed "Oh, this is absurd! You're all obsessed!" says Thomas.

Constance but a straight face to him and spoke "Anyway, he welcomes you to him opera house"

"His opera house?' asks in bursts Nicholas Fureé in scoff and offended.

"... and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use only. And reminds you his salary is due" continues the woman informing.

"His salary?!" Thomas exclaimed, now it was getting very preposterous.

"Monsieur Fureé used to give him 20,000 francs a month" she says,

"It is true, sadly" says Nicholas.

"20,000 francs?!" both men exclaimed in shock.

"Bet you can afford more, with that Parker boy as your new partner, gentlemen" says Nicholas.

"Mousier, Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight and now we cannot have this production without the lead because she quit on us!" Steve exclaimed as he rip apart de deadly letter and Nicholas agreed on that. They needed a quick replacement and fast, somebody determine and good.

"But surely there must be an understudy! Yes, an understudy to take Scarlotta's place" suggests Thomas.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for "La Scarlotta", you ninny!" exclaims el maestro from his orchestra booth.

"We shall have to refund a full house now! And that will take hours, days or even weeks to return all that money!" the men kept bickering.

"Kristinne Fureé could sing it" until Madame Contance speaked up.

All eyes went down to a very surprised and nervous Kristinne, especially Nicholas Fureé. He always knew his niece was a magnificent dancer and performer but had little information that she was an even magnificienter singer cause he barely heard her sing before.

"A chorus girl? dont' be silly!" the men refused again

"On the contrary, gentlemen. I believe it is a very excellent idea, Madame" Nicholas stepped in to show support of his niece. "Let my niece perform tonight and you never know, she will surprise you all"

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher" Madame adds.

Which that got the men's attention, especially Nicholas since he didn't know who was her teacher either but was dying to hear her sing anyway.

"Really, who?" asks her uncle.

Kristinne slouches her shoulders a little "I don't know his name, Uncle Nick" says with a little shame to not lie to him.

"Let her sing for you, gentlemen. She has been taught well" says Madame and brings over the girl to the middle of the stage.

"I for one, I am very interested in hearing her sing, gentlemen. Maestro, if you please" commands him and el maestro nods to do as his boss say, adjusting his music sheets and conducting his band.

"Come, my dear, don't be shy" her uncle encourages her and his voice really was calming so she won't feel so nervous.

"Fromt he beginning of the aria then, please mademoiselle Fureé" says el maestro and taps his baton to begin as soft orchestra music began to play for her.

Kristinne had a knot in her stomach and throat by all the nervousness she was feeling but didn't want to disappoint her uncle and less, HIM. So she took a deep breath and focused in hearing the music and giving it all she's got and what she's made off.

 _Kristinne:  
"Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye"_

Automatically, Nicholas Fureé was amazed and surprised as he continued to listen to that sweet voice, his niece's sweet soft singing like an angel.

" _Remember me, once in a while  
please promise me, you'll try"_

" _When you find that once again you long  
to take your heart back and be free"_

" _If you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me..."  
_

That night, it was obviously confirmed by Nicholas to let his niece sing this song in tonight's performance after hearing that sweet angelic voice come out of such a small child like her. To let a strong powerful voice come out of her. so melodious and angelic that was hard to believe a voice of a million angels came from this angelic beautiful girl, well, it can be believable. It was a full house and every single person was mesmerized by this girl by the beauty of her voice and the beauty of herself. A very perfect child dressed in perfect pure white with sparkles all around her to give her that finishing angelic goodness pure look to make her even more pure and flawless to accompany that sweet voice and untouchable beauty she has. She looked as if she could fly and was glowing, a perfect white glow around her, with her brunette long hair done with sparkling flowers and matching gown and earnings. She was the image of true perfection.

 _"We never said our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea,  
but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me"_

" _Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen,  
don't think about the way  
things might have been"_

" _Think of me,  
think of me waking  
silent and resigned"_

" _Imagine me trying too hard  
to put you from my mind"_

" _Recall those days,  
think of the things we'll never do"_

" _There will never be a day  
when I won't think  
of you...!"_

Her strong powerful angelic voice travelled the entire opera house, and literally the entire opera house because a mysterious "guardian" being was listening to the sweet voice as well and felt so much pride and peace with the voice and more importantly with the owner of the voice. She was his student. And he was her mysterious teacher. The entire audience applaude to the beautiful singer in white, they were stunned by her. Monsieur Nicholas has never been more prouder, watching his only family member, his child he raised for years, being triumphed by what she loves. But he and the audience we're the only ones stunned by the music of her voice, also Peter Parker, sitting int he forbidde Box 5.

 _Peter:  
"Can it be?  
Can it be Kristinne?"_ BRAVO!

" _Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her!"_

He got up and was determine to go meet this amazing singer who could be the girl from his childhood, the one he's always and only loved in his life.

 _Kristinne:  
"Flowers fade,  
the fruits of summer fade  
they have their seasons,  
so do me"_

" _But please promise me  
that sometimes  
you will think..._

 _(Vocalizing) "AaaaAaaahhh... AaaAaaAaAaaahhhh... AiaiAaiaiaiaiaiaaaiaiaaaaiaiaihhh... aAaaaAaaaaHhhAAAAaaaaahhhh... AaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

" _... OF ME!"_

Once she hit that last high note, the orchestra seizes and the standing ovation rises! The entire full house rose to their feet, applauding and cheering for their magnificent singer of the evening, a real jewel of the opera house and pleasure to their ears to listen to. Kristinne felt a rush in her heart beating miles an hour by the excitement and thrilled of what she just did and she gave her final bows as thank you, even her co-workers and close friends applaud to her as the crowd thru flowers and roses she deserves to her feet and the stage. She truly was magnificent. She really was perfect.

After the excellent performance, there was grand after party with all the high class guests and audience of the evening in gala, well dressed. And they were all dying to meet the star of the hour. Which is what her best friend was wondering as well. Where could she have gone after performing? Jasmine _Rogue_ searched the opera house for her best friend, every hallway and corner, even down at the party but no luck until she remembers where Kristinne likes to be alone as her little sanctuary. Color glass windows of saints and angels like it was a little mini church under the opera house to give their prayers to The Lord and confess their sins, even without a priest. Down close to the basement of the opera house, Krstinne had a little shrine to her father who passed away not so long ago, her uncle's younger brother, Gustave Fureé, a grand violinist in his time. She lit a candle for him and gave her prayers but soon started to hear a voice in her head in an echo which was always normal to her to hear this strange mysterious voice, ringing in her head.

" _Bravo. Bravo. Bravisimo"_ cheered the voice for her, echoing.

" _Kristinne?"_ her best friend finally found her in her little sanctuary. _"Krstinne? Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_ Jasmine sat beside her friend as Krstinne smiled.

"Jazz, when your mother and my uncle brought me here to live and study, he doesn't know this much but whenever I'D come down here alone, to light a candle for my father, a voice from above and in my dreams... he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel. Or a God. An Angel of Music. A God of Music"

But Jasmine was having a hard time believing this story of the angel "Kristinne, do you really think the spirit of your father is coaching you to be this grand amazing singer and have that amazing voice?"

Kristinne nods fast "Who else, Jazz. Who?"

 _Kristinne:  
"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now, as I sing, I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls me softly somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow, I know, he's always with me. He, he unseen genius"_

But her best friend still didn't believe her as Jasmine pulled the brunette from out this little church, back t the upper story.

 _Jasmine:  
"Kristinne you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Kristinne, you're talking in riddles. And it's not like you..."_

 _K: "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory"_

 _J: "Who is this angel?"_

 _K & J: "Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel"_

 _K: "He's with me even now..."_

 _J: "Your hands are cold, your face, Kristinne, is white"_

 _K: It frightens me"_

 _J: "Don't be frightened"_

A very strong plead and question. Who really is this Angel of Music?

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Well, that's it for now so I hope I get more views to continue writing more and know that this story is getting really good and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. LOVE U ALL! & LOKI/TOM, PLEASE FOR ALLT HAT IS BEAUTIFUL AND EVIL IN THIS WORLD, STOP DATING THAT SWIFT TRAMP! WE UR FANGIRLS DON'T WANT U TO BECOME HER 16TH VICTIM AND MAKE HER MAKE MORE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS FOR ANOTHER BREAK UP SONG SHE MAKES MILLIONS WHEN IT'S HER THAT BREAK UP WITH THE GUYS IN LESS THAN DAYS OR WEEKS AND THEN GETS ANOTHER VICTIM! **

**SEE U GUYS SOON!**

 **-MICKEY! ;D**  
 **XOXOXOXOOX**


	3. Angel or God of Music Of The Night

_Italics: Kristinne_

 _ **Italics Bold: Phantom/Loki**_

 **Bold only: Both singing**

 ** _3\. Angel or God of Music_  
**

A true performance indeed. 

Kristinne Fureé was such a smashing hit that she's already gotten some admiring fans outside her dressing room and many bouquets of roses and gifts from her adoring fans as well. Her uncle had to push them away with his cane to keep them from coming in.

"Shoo, shoo, back, away, away with all of you!" pushes them away and finally shut the door to be only he and his niece inside, turning and walking up to her, feeling so much pride and fatherly love for her.

"I don't blame them for admiring you. You did very well, my dear. More than well, outstanding, spectacular, _magnifique_!" he kisses her forehead, sweetly as she smiles. "Your father would be so very proud like I am. He is pleased and at peace wherever he is. And for that, I have a gift for you, my child"

Nicholas sits her down on a chair and he in front as he presents her with a very lovely gift with a ribbon on top. "This is for you, my child. It was a gift from your mother who gave to your father before she passed to give to you and now he gave it to me before he passed and finally now give it to you" he hands it over to him. She smiles in awe as she unwraps the ribbon of the box to show it was a lovely hand crafter white porcelain golden painted music box. Inside it was a little cute porcelain glass ballerina spinning around to the soft melody it played. A real treasure from her parents to keep. She held the box to her chest, happily.

"Thank you so much, uncle. I love it so much" she sets it aside on her table to admire and listen to everyday now and gets up to hug her uncle and second father sweetly.

"You are so very welcome, my dear" kisses her cheek sweetly and hugs her tight. "Well, I better go out there and calm the crowd, you should rest yourself. Rest your voice, you know. You did spectacular, child. I will see you later, ok?" gives her one last hug and takes his top hat and cane, leaving the room.

As outside there were a large crowd of admirers waiting to get a glimpse of the beautiful singer and ask for the star of the evening but none were lucky, only her uncle has gone in her room. But now another visitor is coming to see her. Peter Parker approached her dressing room for a quick long encounter after years of not seeing eachother.

"Ah, Parker! I think we've scored quite a discovery with Ms. Fureé, of course!" Thomas and Steve were out there as well to give bouquets to their new star lead.

"Perhaps we could present her to you, dear boy?"

Peter agreed entirely with them. "Gentlemen, as much as good that sounds, I think this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied if you don't mind thank you" says the boy just when Nicholas was exiting his niece's dressing room, overhearing the men.

"It appears you've met before, haven't you, boy? You and my darling little girl, no?" asks Nicholas to the young boy.

"We have, sir but that's a long story to tell me. if you will excuse me" Peter nods and Nicholas returned it with his top hat, letting the boy pass and he walk away.

When Peter entered the room, he found his long lost beloved childhood sweetheart never changed, always lost in her thoughts and daydreams in front of her mirrors.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander. She thought: am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes? Or mythical creatures? Or Greek gods and immortals? Or of riddles or frocks?" he gracefully acted out from there infant years together, all their kiddie adventures and fun games.

"Those picnics in the attic" she adds, smiling.

"Or of chocolates?" he adds continuing

"Father playing the violin" she continued to smile as he approached her. "And my uncle reading to us every night, telling us scary story to keep us awake at night"

"And as we read to eachother dark stories of the North as well, stories about Gods and immortals, pixies, monsters under the bed or closets and dark magic, witches and warlocks"

"No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed..." now she was doing in. _"... and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head"._

 _Both: "The angel of music sings songs in my head"._

He didn't resist leaning forward and hugging his long lost friend and love. "You sang like an angel tonight"

"That because, Peter. Father said to me, "When I'm in heaven, child. I will send the Angel of Music to you. To guide you and teach you when I'm not here no more". Well, father is dead now and I have been visited by the Angel Of Music, or more like the God of Music. He's both those things to me, a god, an angel, a guide, a friend, singing in my head and being there for me and teaching me everything he knows to be greater in music. He's here with me always"

"Oh no doubt about it, Krist" Peter say, not sure to believe her but followed her lead to make her happy and not think she's crazy. "And now we go to supper. I made reservations for us" gets up to leave and take her with him.

"No! I can't, Peter! He won't allow it. The God of Music is very strict, more than my uncle. He won't let me go out and less with you because he doesn't know you" she said very serious.

But he took it as a joke "Then I shan't keep you up late passed your curfew. *scoffs* you must change now. I'll order you my carriage up for you, I'll wait for you there, I'll give you 2 minutes, Little Lotte" he wouldn't listen to the danger he just put himself in just now.

"Peter, no, wait! You don't understand!" she calls to warn him but he already left.

This was bad. This was very bad and knew this was not going to please the God of Music, her master, knowing how strict and stubborn he can be. This worried her. This worried her a lot.

To make sure nobody was to disturbed the star, a strange black gloved hand locked the dressing room from the outside with key as all the candles went out, all the lights in the opera house went entire out until it was all pitched black everywhere, including inside the dressing room where Kristinne just changed into her white silk night gown but got a spook when the candles went out mysteriously like if a wind came in and blow them off. She was about to go out until she was stopped...

" _ **Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave, young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"**_

It was him. The God of Music was here. Calling and singing to her, out in the open instead of in her head like many times. This was the time she has been waiting for years. To finally meet and see her God of Music to come out of the shadows to her.

" _Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!"_

" _ **Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in the shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"**_

And there he was!

It really was him at least she sees him!

She sees his face, his person, instead of hearing his voice in her mind. He was a tall man with God like aspects, in dark black with dark green and gold robes and dark green vest with a matching cape to follow with golden shoulder pads. In his right hand his head a strange sharp staff with a sharp end at the top. He wore a strange mask/crown with horns coming out from the top and the bottom where was his mask covered the right side of his face, also she could tell a little that he had black hair down to the bottom of his neck. But what was more captivating the most about him were his clear focused eyes to mesmerize her with his powerful voice as he reached out and appeared for her. Her mysterious teacher, her Angel, her God of Music was finally here for her. In the mirror, reaching out his hand for her as Kristinne was paralyzed in place, awing his beauty and mysteriousness in awe and lost out of breath as they began their lovely yet strange duet in their mind and opened.

" _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me, strange angel"_

" _ **I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music, come to me: Angel of Music"**_

His voice was just to mesmerizing and at peace as his voice took over her mind to obey his every word, his every command to follow him into the mirror tunnel, without a single thought, without blinking. Just gazing toward her master, her God, to follow him to the ends of the Earths or hell itself is it was necessary. The portal closes as he takes her by his hand and she accepts it, without thinking. Her heart was racing so fast like if a ghost entered her body, her skin grew pale but nothing else matter but him, her eyes never looked away from him. the tunnel he made her follow whim down was full of wonder and mystery as if everything was coming to life and clearing the way for them, the candleholders were moving away to their places as they came walking softly down that dark but bronze hallway. The God of Music grinned under his mask as he held his sceptre as a torch an d light to see and his other hand holding his beloved student's hand which she never looked back and continued, unconscious of her actions and thoughts. Her feet had mind of their on to only follow one command, to follow her God of Music to wherever he takes her.

 _Kristinne:  
"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind"_

This continued on as he took her thru his tunnels as they approached a tunnel and he took her on a short ride on the horse.

" _ **Sing once again with me. Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. and though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind"**_

The mysterious God like ghost hopped her off the horse and now onto a strange little charming boat to take her thru the water paths. She admired it all down here as he rows down the streams down to the end to get to his liar.

" _Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the ask your wear"_

" _ **It's me they hear. Your spirit and my voice..."**_

" _My spirit and my voice..."_

" **In one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there"**

" _Inside my mind"_

" _ **Inside your mind"**_

" _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. (Vocalizing): Aaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhhh..."_

"Sing my Angel of Music" he instructed her as they entered his lair and the gates rised from the water and she obeyed his commands.

" _AAaaaaahhhhhhh ahahahahahahaa ahaaaaaahhhhhaaaahhhh..."_

"Sing, my angel. Sing for me!"

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHaahaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAHHhhhhhhhhaahahahhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHa"_

"Sing, my angel. Sing for me!"

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

She's never hit a high note at a perfect pitch every before, it was the glass breaking pitch perfect. She was surprised and proud. It was incredibly amazing who her teacher can have her singing like that to hit the highest note like that.

They have arrived. To his palace, to his underground golden palace. His lighten candles came down from the water and up to the surface like magic to light up the room and give it a special glow to make a common plain rocky cave in to a wonderful and peaceful place where music ruled. The God Phantom took off his cape and set aside his spectre in a corner as his student was till in the boat admiring every detail of his palace in silence and mesmerized by him, not believing her eyes she was here down here with her Angel, her God. It was just so beautiful and peaceful down her. It was too beautiful and real to be a cruel dream which she never ever wants to be woken up from. This entire palace was all dedicated for music, there were music sheets everywhere to compose and write operas. She admired it all as her eyes also and never stooped following him as he walks around, showing it all to her.

" _ **I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne.  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music.  
Music..."**_

" _ **You have come here for one purpose and one alone.  
Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me,  
to serve me, to sing, for my music...  
My music."**_

" _ **Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation,  
darkness stirs  
and wakes imagination"**_

" _ **Silently the sense  
abandon their defences"**_

The God held out his hand to her as Kristinne finally got her body to move again to stand up to get out of the small boat, accepting his hand and entering his musical palace. But never ever, pulled her gaze away from him or gasping softly in awe, following him as he guided her around. There was so much about him that was hard not to look away. His voice, his eyes, his mystery and what lise behind under the mask but right now was for her to guide her. She looks around the palace but he turns her face back to him to get drawn by those eyes and that voice to cast her under his spell even more.

" _ **Slowly, gently,  
night unfurls its splendour"**_

" _ **Grasp it, sense it,  
tremulous and tender"**_

"Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night"

" _ **Close your eyes and surrender to  
your darkest dreams,  
purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before"**_

" _ **Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soooooooar...  
and you'll live  
as you've never lived before"**_

Reaches out her hand for him again and once again she takes it, obeying her master to his ever command in song, lost in his trance, admitting every detail of his, letting his voice be her peace.

" _ **Softly, deftly,  
music shall caress you,  
hear it, feel it,  
secretly possess you"**_

" _ **Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness that you know  
you cannot fight"**_

" _ **The darkness of the music of the night"**_

" _ **Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world"**_

" _ **Leave all thoughts of the life  
you knew before"**_

" _ **Let your soul take you  
where you long to beeeeee!"**_

" _ **Only then can you belong  
to me"**_

He comes closer than ever, caressing the sides of her face gently. Such soft skin she had under his gloved finger tips and she only could do was stare in gaze and awe, in enchantment of him. He gently turned her around to caress her perfect body as well, make her fall more under his spell. His hands travelled around her chest down to her abdomen, where was a corset under the softness of her nightgown as his other hand travelled down to her curvy hips, how he loved her. Her beauty and voice, her scent, her gaze, mesmerized him all about her from the first time he's heard her sing and laid eyes on her from his shadows. She felt so much peace and pleasure by his touch and soothing voice, more than ever. He took her hand and pulled it up so she can caress the no covered side of his face, gently and sweetly and turns her to face him like if now would be a kiss followed after that.

" _ **Floating, falling  
sweet intoxication"**_

" _ **Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation"**_

" _ **Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music  
that I write,  
the power of the music  
of the night!"**_

Ending his melody to her, he makes her look into a small room where there was a mannequin of herself wearing a pure white wedding dress with flowery veil and everything. It was perfectly clear what he meant by all of this. All of this, all that is his would be hers. He's asking to be his forever, for all eternity, for all immortality. And this entire would be her kingdom as well. That's what he wanted.

To make her his Queen.

By the impact of seeing this, Kristinne loses consciousness and faints right into his arms. The god of Music takes her in his arms ad carries her bride style to a little bedroom and sets her down gently on the red soft sheets as he admires her flawless delicate beauty as she sleeps. He loves her, he wants to be with her, in light or darkness. For to make his wife, his queen, his Angel of Music. For her to sing his songs only, he writes them and only hear her sing all the time. The perfect dream come true.

" _ **You alone  
can make my song take flight"**_

" _ **Help me make the music...  
of the night"**_

He caresses her soft peachy cheeks and chin, admiring every detail of her perfect face, finishing his powerful and gently lullaby to now only await for her to wake up. He gives her a soft kiss on her forehead to show love and care and then backs away, pulling on the stray to bring down the curtains of the bed like if there were real large curtains like in the opera house. And with that final curtain fall, he lets his sleeping beauty sleep.

His Angel of Music. Of the Night.

 ***APPLAUSE!***

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **Quick note: If I take some time to update on this story or any of my other stories is because I'm in college, classes, work, volunteer work & school clubs. But I'll still have some time to write and update for you guys. Hope you guys loved this crossover and chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL FOR LIKING IT A LOT! Love this play & my OC & favourite Marvel villain :D**

 **SEE U GUYS SOON! & GOOD LUCK IN UR SCHOOLS!**

 **-MICKEY! ;)**


	4. I Remember Behind The MaskNo One Would

**4\. I Remembered Behind The Mask/No One Would Listen.  
**

 _Silence_

 _There was nothing but silence. Silence and darkness most of all.  
_

It was all too quiet and spooky. Young Jasmine _Rogue_ had to investigate and make sure her friend was alright but she couldn't even see a fly in this dark and there was obviously no sign of her best friend.

"Kristinne?" she called in whisper to her friend but no response.

The silence and creepy atmosphere that there was a cool chill around the room. Jasmine creeps slowly into the room until she sees a small yellow glow, it was so bright and enchanting and mesmerizing. Who wouldn't want to go and follow it down to this tunnel when if it looks like a tunnel heading down to Satanas's lair. This hallways was incredibly filthy that the rats were there to play and so were the spiders on their webs, it was their home. The young child continued to look down and walk slowly baby step at a time down the hallway to see what she could find as the suspense and heart was racing like if something was going to jump out at any second and grab her...

And something did! She jumps in place! What could have grabbed her!? Could it be the Phantom ready to choke her like he does will his victims!

She turns her head to see only her mother with a disappointing look and grabs her by her hand to take her out.

"But mama, wait...!" Jasmine protests

"No, Jasmine, not another word and you're lucky I cannot punish you but I can give you more hours of rehearsal if you leave your room again at this hour" Madame Constance dictates back to her daughter.

"But Mama, you saw what could have been down there? And Kristinne is missing. She could be down there"

"Nonsense! There's nothing there only rats and spider webs, now come along, child. I'm sure Kristinne is fine"

The older woman takes her back to the room where the other rest of the ballerinas were getting their own little bed time story before going to bed by the stage manager who was a drunk creep. He was making them shriek and cry at every move he makes to frighten them, every word and every reaction and expression he used, they shriek like little baby girls. Madame Contanse was seeing this and she didn't like it one bit to have her ladies be frighten by a story of something that is so true but only she knew that and needed to protect.

But this creep was going his own version of the facts to frighten his preys, "There he is. 6 feet be, looks like a man but is a real beast that no one can ever look at him in the face and less the eyes. Like yellow parchment is his skin, pale skin as white, his eyes filled with evil and mischief and chais. He was so Chaotic that the mighty Odin, King of all Gods kicked him out of his realm. And we all know that a demon is just simply an angel who was kicked out from heaven and that's what this creature is so watch out for it, _petite madames._ They say he has real devil horns coming from his skull; he grew them out after he got exiled from his real home. He wears all black and dark green and drinks out his victims' blood like a nice glass of vine, toasting and giving respect for every kill he makes. Not one has ever seen it coming. You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical staff and go right for the stab!"

Makes the girls scream and shriek again in fright as he laugh manically until Madame Constance comes in and breaks it up this little ridiculous horror show.

 _ **Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise.**_

She turns to face the creep man with a choke rope, first she slaps him across the face and then starts tying it hard around his neck to make him clear something.

"Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes"

Very wise advice she just gave him and anybody who wants to come against this "creature", this Phantom.

 **This God of Mischief and Chaos.**

Which speaking of him, down at his musical palace, Kristinne Fureé was finally awoke to the sounds of some chimes ringing in her ears. When she opens her green eyes to see that her music box, the same one her uncle Nicholas gave her earlier was right there playing soft music for her , her eye opened to the the soft chimes as she looks around to see she was in a circular bed with only the finest Renaissance furniture and pillows.

The poor confused child pulls up the curtains around the bed to get out and sees she was still in her white nightgown and robe. And then started remembering everything once she heard another soft strange yet familiar melody playing outside the room or cave she was in.

" _I remember there was mist,  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake."_

She walks out the cavern, following the lake as she remembers more of what happened before she fell into sleep.

" _There were candles all around  
and on the lake there was a boat"_

Exactly what she sang is exactly what she saw! She saw the many many candles all around the edges and down at the lake was the boat that brought her to this strange hellish kingdom.

" _And in that boat there was a…_ _  
_ _man…."_

She looks to her side and sees the man from her dreams. And by hearing her soft angelic voice, the man looks back from his seat toward her, seeing she has woken up. But no words were said from each other, just long loving gazes until the strange intriguing man looks away back to his work but Kristinne walked down the path to approach him with all the curiosity and intriguing impulsiveness in the world!

" _Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is that face in the mask?"  
_

Her eyes never left the sight of this man as she slowly walks up to him now, knowing he was her Angel but sees that he was a man, not a literal angel or spirit from her dreams and visions. Her teacher and guardian now in front of her. She walks up beside him, touching his arm, feeling he was real for sure. Her angel looks up to her from his composing work, admiring her flawless angelic beauty herself which accompanied perfectly her voice of a siren.

The Phantom said nothing to just feel. Feel her hands against his face, the part that wasn't' covered with his mask with golden horns. Her fingers ran over his cheeks and thru his black hair, pushing it back gently and softly as he was enjoying her stroke and caresses but he did not expect her to betray him this quick….

 **When she pulled away his mask off his face!**

She pulled it away with a swift, thinking he wouldn't mind but wow, was she wrong! HE WAS SO FURIOUS that he pushes her away hard on his bed of music sheets on the ground side as he was covering his covered hideous disfigured side!

" _ **DAMN YOU!  
You little prying Pandora!  
you little demon!  
Is this is what you wanted to see?!"**_

His anger so was so strong and scary and freighting, her admiration for him turned into fear now! He was worst that Satan himself on how furious he was she did that of exposing his hideous frightening side! He even pulls off the curtain off a mirror to show her his entire reflection on how incredibly disfigured he was without a mask under it!

" _ **Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little Viper!  
Now you cannot ever be free!  
DAMN YOU!  
Curse you…!"**_

The anger was so strong that eh even pushes aside a candle stick from it's stand and it was lighten but he could care less it was right now!

That last threat sounded so serious and terrifying! And she hoped he didn't mean it! She did not wished to be his prisoner in this underworld palace no matter how enchanting and charming it looked. And she didn't know now what to think of this "Angel" who's now turned with demon anger and hatred!

She sees that he was calming down now from that demon anger but still concern and afraid of what he will do to her for this betrayal she never should have done, now she wished she never should have done it. Out of disrespect to her angel and his personal space but her curiosity got the best of her. If he could hear her thoughts on how sorry she was, he will know she regrets betraying him like this.

The Phantom exhales to calm down and rubs his temples, still facing away from her and now it was time for her to know the truth about his ugliness.

" _ **Stranger than you dreamt it!  
Can you even dare to look  
or bear to think of me,  
this loathsome gargoyle,  
who burns in hell  
but secretly years for heaven."**_

" _ **Secretly, Secretly…"**_

" _ **Kristinne…"**_

It was so touching how he explained himself as she watches worried about him and herself as he was covering his right ugly side on his face and she looks at the manikin of her with the white wedding gown. Now she knew what he meant by heaven, he wanted her. To be his heaven, his peace, his calmness, his happiness and his reason of living. To be rid of his solitude and his shame of always hiding from the outside world and being seen as different or worst… being seen as a monster. As a demon he's feared to be seen as and he fears that's how she was looking at him right now. But could comprehend that he was nothing but a soul with so much pain inside him.

After all a demon is just simply an angel who was exiled from heaven.

She continue to look at him in silence and not show fear but concern for him as he walks up the stairs again to approach her again as she stayed still, frozen looking up at him.

" _ **Fear can turn to love,  
you'll learn to see,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to find the man**_ _ **  
**_ _ **behind the monster,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **this repulsive carcass,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **who seems a beast**_ _ **  
**_ _ **but secretly dreams of beauty,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Secretly,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Secretly…"**_

With so much shame and grief for himself, he sits down next to her, still covering his ugly side as she looks to him not with fear anymore or concern but now with compassion in her eyes. It was all silent now. Kristinne came closer to him and touched his shoulder for compassion and he returned the the gaze but never showing his covered side.

"I'm so sorry…."

She apologises softly to him she she slowly returned his horned mask to him . he softly takes it back but avoid any

"Come, we must return. Those 2 fools who run my theatre will must be looking for you"

He clears his throat and offers his hand to her. She was concern to take it

"Wait!" she finally speaks up, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he turns to face her but with a serious face.

"I only have one question or more several a lot of questions"

"We don't have time for that we must go. Come. We must go. Those idiots who run my theater must be looking for you" He fixes his mask and walks away from her, leaving her there until she finally reacts again.

"WAIT! Wait please!" She gets up again and stops him. "Who are you? What are you?" She asks seeing that he wasn't a real angel but a man of flesh and bones, it confused her so much. She was a little afraid of him but stands up to him with courage.

"Please I have to know if you're not my angel as you made me Believe then who are you?"

"I may not be a real angel but I am your angel" He said

"But... You're a man. You're just a man, not a real angel how I always thought you were. You lied to me! You fooled me all these years! Who are you exactly?" She demanded serious and forgetting her fear of him, all she felt now was anger and some disappointment.

He had his back turn to hers. "That's not exactly easy for me to answer but just know that I don't intend to hurt you".

"You always speak and sing in my head. I always saw you in my dreams. I saw your shadow in the corner of my eye. You taught me everything and I bestow you to be my Angel of Music like my father said to me. Or was it always you fooling me?"

"Not at all I don't mess around. Everything I do is for a higher calling"

"For who's calling? Why did you bring me down here? Why, monsieur? Why can't you tell me? And why now you show yourself to me after all these years of tutoring and watching over me? Why now?"

He still stayed silent and serious. "So full of questions but to answer them all I've been watching over you since you were just a young girl who enjoyed prancing around Inn her room"

"But why? What is your deal with me?"

"I already explained it to you. You are my student and I only want you to be the best in the Opera, in all of Paris of course"

He sits down at his desk to work on his opera knowing she was still confused behind him, pondering in her thoughts.

"But why this way? With all the disappearing and reappearing and living in the shadow away from the world. What's that all about?"

"You really need an explanation on why I kept myself in the shadows?! Did you not see yet the reason?!" He takes off his mask again to show her his disfigured side from under the mask, freighting her a little again but not much. "Would I be accepted up there with a face like this?! Would you, Kristinne?! Would you?!"

He looks deep into her eyes, seeing her fear in them by his hideousness of course, he looks away to not frighten her no more.

But she felt pity for him and consolation. " _My father once spoke on an angel. I used to dream he appeared. Now as I met him, I know he's here. Here he always called me softly. Always Hiding. Always with me. You the unseen genius"_

She sings to him a reprise of her earlier song and her voice never fails to calm him down, her voice of an angel of course. The voice he created in her.

She tried to grab his mask but he jerks his head around. "I'm down here for a reason. Who could ever want to be in terms presence of a beast like me and not the kind you could love and have it turn into a prince type beast". He looked at her serious but with compassion and love for her.

She looks at him with sadness for him but comfort, touching his shoulder. "I don't care about your masked side. What I don't like you tricked me all those years and never let me see you before and making me believe you were an actual angel. " _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant me with your glory... Hide no longer. Secret and strange angel..."_ She sings to him more, making him face her to show him kindness and affection.

He may not have been a real angel but for sure her voice sure was. It was unearthly like whenever she sung there was a heavenly light shimmering around her.

 _"My soul was weak, forgive me. Stay please at last, master"_ she sings to him for final and frowns ashamed now of herself. "Please forgive me. I never should have done what I did. I ask your forgiveness, master" she lowers her head with a frown.

But he wasn't mad but he was proud of how much and how strong her her singing was.

He puts his mask back on and he walks up to her, pulling her chin to see his eyes under his mask. "You re forgiven, now come with me. We must return you back to my Opera house"

"But wait. what about you?" She was concern for his well being and he still would be alone down here in this palace of music surrounded by his candles and the rivers but not a human soul around him but even if he was lonely down here, he would never force her or keep her a prisoner down her, he cared too much for her.

"What about me? I'm no good to anyone like you. You're an idol adored and beloved the world is better with you shinning above and my place is below and alone".

But she refused to leave him now more than ever wanted to stay with him.

"But you mean a lot to me and I don't want you to be alone now that I know you're down here alone, master. _You are my angel of music, guide and guardian. Hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel"_ she sings to him that last parts and hoping he will come with her but he refused for her safety but be always be there for her as he did before, the only difference knew she knew about him.

 _ **"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide? Listen to my song in the shadows, I am there for you..."**_ he sings back to her, holding her shoulders and giving her a kind smile.

She smiled back but it still wasn't right for her to just leave him alone.

 **A couple hours go** by, in his palace of Music once again, after He's taken Kristinne back to where he found her at the Opera house but he stayed down there, alone again. His kingdom was the same as before without his Queen but t looks better with her down here with him. In the first time in his years, he filled the void of his solitude and more had the company of his student, his long desired love, his angel of music. He secretly didn't want to let her go but he had too cause he would never hurt her and keep her prisoner down here in this Palace with the angel of Hell as how he calls himself but would never say it to her in her face, her lovely beautiful face. The only Angel here was her only by his solitude was so grand that he misses her already.

Even though she was no longer there he could still feel her presence as if she was still with her.

The Phantom with horns and masked face, staring down at the edge at the rivers of mist and lost souls in his own way but the only lost and broken soul he saw in the water was only his own.

" _ **No one would listen**_

 _ **No one but her**_

 _ **Heard as the outcast hears"**_

" _ **Shamed into solitude**_

 _ **Shunned by the multitude**_

 _ **I learned to listen**_

 _ **In my dark, my heart heard music"**_

He stands up and starts to walk around the lower part of his palace and walk up the step as he expresses his emotions on what he was feeling on finally having his Angel of music with him and having some company and the best company he could imagine.

" _ **I longed to teach the world**_

 _ **Rise up and reach the world**_

 _ **No one would listen**_

 _ **I alone could hear the music"**_

Upon his desk and all his tables and pinned on his walls where he creates his musical creations, there were pages of sketches and music sheets of unfinished opera music but also there were drawing, sketches, portraits of a woman, one specific certain woman of course, surrounded by roses and his prized possession like she was the main one to him.

Kristinne Fureé.

" _ **Then at last, a voice in the gloom**_

 _ **Seemed to cry "I hear you;**_

 _ **I hear your fears,**_

 _ **Your torment and your tears."**_

With only Kristinne in his mind, he picks up a rose from another table, knowing she was his rose herself, his diamond, his jewel, his angel, his Queen of Music, his muse, his goddess, his everything and by looking down at

" _ **She saw my loneliness**_

 _ **Shared in my emptiness**_

 _ **No one would listen**_

 _ **No one but her**_

 _ **Heard as the outcast hears"**_

Filled with sorrows and pittyness but some shed of happiness inside him, He sits down at his desk, placing the delicate rose upon the sketches and drawings and plans of his new opera, but mainly upon a sketch of his beloved Angel of Music.

" _ **No one would listen**_

 _ **No one but her**_

 _ **Heard as the outcast hears…"**_

It was clear on how and what he feels about her. He has a complete shrine to her. He loved her. He loved her so much and is willing to wait for her and do anything for her. He knew she feared him but with a little more patience of him and giving her the chance to get to know him more, he knew that she will learn to love him at the end and he won't have to suffer solitude no more and more importantly have his Angel with him for eternity by his side.

But still was worried on what she now thinks of him now that she knows the truth about him and he feared the worst of what thought she must be having of him at this moment. But he was willing to take that chance and respect her and treat her as the star and queen she is. She is after all…

His Angel of Music.

 _ **To Be Continued….  
**_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this special new chapter as I enjoyed finishing it up for all you and sorry it took a long while! College, work, personal issiues, changes, you all know, took my time away but I'm here now and will post soon again before ends soon! Do not think I've forgotten my loyal supporters and readers! I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH! XOXOOXOXOXOX ;DD XD ;D XD & I'm working on a new Avengers sotyr with my 2 leads of course, it will be my own version o fthe Avengers 1 movie. Will be comingsoon!**

 **Also, I would love to thank my best besttest best friend and twin but not relation twin, the extremely lovely and super even more extremely talented, jbabe! MY JAZZY JAZZ TWIN! She helped me in a part of this chapter that I was blocked on but she's always my anchor and my savoiur when I get stuck in a jam or traffic or in jail! I LOVE YA, BABE! That's why you are in this story! PLEASE PLEASE O H PELASE Go read her stories! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE THEM CAUSE THEY'RE ONE IN A MILLION! (in one of them, she married me off to Loki, so go figure!)**

 **BTW, I'd like to point out that the extra song I added in this chapter was a deleted song/scene of the movie and I have no idea why they took it count because I used and watched it and it was beautiful and it happens right after the scene when he takes her back to the Opera house.**

 **Well, I'm off to bed now but I will return really soon! With a new chapter and soon more new stories! LOKRIST 4EVER! My ship name! PLEASE MAKE IT A THING NOW!**

 **& HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! I perfect turkey when its dead and cooked (I have my reasons why)  & Be CAREFUL ON BLACK FRIDAY!**

 **ADIEU FOR NOW MY PRETTIES!**

 **-Mickey!* ;D :***


	5. The NotesPrima Donna

**Hi, people! It's just me, Mick for now, right now I am on a plane ride or was cause I'm finishing this up while I'm on the plane right. And I hate it cause it's too long of hours of flying, too crowed, not elbow room here and no mini TVs on this planes! The metal detector guys messed up my carrier bag after I had it nicely packed, (pissed me off seriously) Plus I'm hungry cause didn't have any breakfast this morning of being rushed and kicked out my campus housing (they said noon but I got kicked out before 10am) and plus, seating next to weirdo strangers is not fun either, but what you gonna do? Airplane services not the best.**

 **Anyways…. I'M FINALLY FREE! Out of school and free for the summer! I hope you all are having an awesome summer!**

 **Well, here it is! The next chapter and on behalf of me, I thank all you for being so nice and incredible for following and loving my story cause I know nothing has happened before yet but I swear & promise you all that this story I have worked extremely hard to make this story one of y best works yet, including the sequel I'm already making, I'm making this cause I love this and making it for all you guys too! Please review, the more the merrier and will make my day and give me more humph to write more and update more chapters ASAP! ;)**

 **WELL, ENJOY! I'M SOOO Sorry this took forever this chapter was more complicated than the others & made me dizzy several times and you will all soon know why, and I tried to make this as less confusing an d complicated as possible for all you, I LOVE U ALL! & PLEASE PELASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL MAKE MY DAY GETTING REVIEWS FOR ALL MY STORIES!**

 **See u at the bottom and when I land… I'll stop talking now ;)**

Just A Reminder if it gets confusing a little:

Normal or **Bold** : speaking

 _Italics or_ _ **Bold Italics**_ _: singing_

 **5\. The Notes/Prima Donna**

Paris was in a rush! Or more like the entire country of France was in a rush! La Opera Popualiere was in a buzz here and there, filling up seats like crazy and selling out tickets faster than crepes. It was filled with excitement and intrigue on the performance last night of Ms. Fureé. There were hundreds of reporters outside wanting to get the scoop on Paris's biggest star and every person in the city was waiting in line to purchase tickets for tonight's performance

"Monsier Starlock! Monsiouer Rougher!" Nicholas Fureé was in the mood as his last name, he was furious, tormented, worried and wanted explanations right now in the same topic everybody was curious to know about.

"Monsieur?" Monsieur Thomas Starlock & Monsieur Steven Rougher come forward to their superior, already noticing he was angry with them.

"I demand an explanation! Where is my beloved little niece!? Where is she!? I demand she is found!" The man with the eye patch demanded serious.

Since last night's performance, nobody ABSOLUTELY NOBODY had NO idea where on Earth or the next Kristinne Fureé. Thomas was the first to speak up on some explanation on what was going on around here.

 _ **"Mystery after gala night,"**_ _it says, "_ _ **Mystery of soprano's flight!"**_

 _ **"Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified we suspect foul play!**_ **"** Nick added to his mystery as Starlock hands him and lowers the paper he had in his hand.

" _ **Bad news on soprano scene first Carlotta, now Kristinne! Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold"**_ Nicholas read the note and didn't like what was happening, more if it involved his niece and even being mentioned on anything.

" _ **What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel -It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!"**_ Thomas adds.

But it was not too Soon when Steve Rougher bursts in with a temper. " _ **Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"**_

" _ **Steven, please don't shout!**_ " Nicolas asked him to calm them both down.

" _ **But Thomas & Nicholas, It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!"**_ Steven comes forward to the 2 men.

" _ **But we have no cast!"**_ Thomas adds.

" _ **But Nicholas and Thomas, have you seen the "queue?"**_ Steven says calmly and calm down his comrades too.

He has been sorting mail on his desk. Finding the two letters from the PHANTOM. "Oh, it seems you've got one too" Nicholas holds up his own. He hands the letter to Nicholas, who opens it and reads.

 _ **"Dear Nicholas, what a charming gala! Your niece, Kristinne enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Scarlotta left otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"**_ Nicholas grew concern on this "person" so interested in his little niece, his only family and needed to protect her from whoever this creature is that is so interested in her.

Now Thomas is going to read his. _ **"Dear Thomas, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. G.T.O. No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"**_

All 3 men were worried and concern on these notes in many ways but more Nicholas on his niece.

" _ **Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain**_!" Steven asks as the others agree, wondering that same thing.

" _ **These are both signed "O.G.".**_ Thomas adds, examining both letters.

" _ **Who the hell is he?"**_ Steven asks the obvious as everybody would ask the same thing.

" _ **OPERA GOD!"**_ All 3 men exclaimed, immediately realizing this only possible responsible of all of this, all the mysterious events that are occurring in the Opera house and who's sending them these demand notes.

 **Thomas,** unamused: _**"It's really not amusing!"**_

 **Nicholas:** _**"He's abusing our position!"**_

 **Steve:** _ **"In addition he wants money!"**_

 **Thomas:** _ **"He's a funny sort of spectre!".**_

All of them _**"To expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer. He is clearly quite insane!"**_

" _ **WHERE IS SHE!?"**_

But They were all soon interrupted by the arrival of the young associate patron Peter Parker, who brandishes another of the Opera Ghost's notes. He asked the same thing Nicolas Fureé was wondering if they were talking about the same woman.

 **Thomas** _ **: "You mean Scarlotta?"**_

" _ **I mean Miss Fureé. Where is she?"**_ _Peter Parker came up the grand staircase to have the same discussion with the 3 gentlemen._

" _ **The same thing I would like to know, Monsieur"**_ _Nicholas Fureé added, wanting to know the same thing where his niece was._

 _Steven: "Well, how should we know?_

 **Peter** _:_ _ **"I want an answer…"**_

 **Nicholas** _:_ _ **"So do I. This is my niece I demand found!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "And I take it that you sent me this note?"**_ he holds up a piece of paper, the same as the one the other men had in their hands.

 **Thomas** _ **: "What's all this nonsense?"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "Of course not!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "Don't look at us!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "She's not with you, then?"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "I wish she was, Monsieur"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "Of course not!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "We're in the dark"**_

" _ **Monsieur, don't argue -Isn't this the letter you wrote?"**_ Peter asks as the men go over to him down the middle of the staircase.

" _ **And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?"**_ Steve, the blonde older manasks but then Realizes his grammar mistake. _ **"… Written"**_ he corrects himself as Peter hands them over the note he got of the same form and handwrite as their own, and its Nicholas who takes it and reads it out loud.

 _ **"Do not fear for Miss Fureé. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."**_ Nicholas reads andThe managers and Peter Parker, the 4 men actually looked mystified and more confused then before, especially it worried Nicholas Fureé since this is his niece that could be in danger and missing and this so call Angel of music has her captive.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Peter asks, pondering.

Nicholas wondered the same thing "It's what I would like to know, _monsieur_ "

Before any of the gentlemen could ask or say anything more about this mystery of the notes, the diva and has been of the opera, La Diva Scarlotta Envoûter bursts in thru the doors with her assistants and agents. She too has a letter, which has caught the attention to her no more than the others.

" _ **Where is he?"**_ she screamed in demand in her powerful diva voice like she owns the place and everybody in it.

 **Thomas** _ **: "Ah, welcome back!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Your precious patron! Where is he?**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "What is it now, madame?"**_

But she didn't refer to Nicholas but to Peter Parker. _ **"Not you, Monsieur. But you new patron" she looks to Peter. "I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent!"**_

Nicholas looks over to Parker. _ **"And did you send it?"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "Of course not!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "As if he would!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "You didn't send it?"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "Of course not!"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "What's going on?"**_

Scarlotta turns to Peter. _**"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!"**_

" _ **And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?"**_ Peter takes the letter and once again, it's Nicholas Fureé reads it since he's the boss and owner and more concern of this, especially since it involves his niece.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Kristine Fureé will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

Scarlotta was aching in anger but was controlling her anger because this was an outrage to her since the new little prissy wanted to take her place. With this new note, Nicholas and The managers are beginning to tire of the intrigue.

 _ **Nicholas, Thomas & Steven: "Far too many notes for my taste -and most of them about Kristinne! All we've heard since we came is Miss Fureé's name!" **_

While the men and the diva continued to ponder around on the spooky mysterious noted that now were about Ms. Kristinne Fureé, the esteemed Madame Constance comes in interrupting and suddenly appears, accompanied by lady Jazmine Rougue.

"Miss Fureé has returned".Madame Constance informs, interrupting the argument and they all turn their attention to the women now.

" _ **I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned"**_ Thomas comments in the wrong time.

" _ **Where precisely is she now?**_ _"_ Nicholas asked with concern and all the right then any of these people that only had selfish interests when he has parents interest in her.

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "I thought it best that she went home, monsieur"**_

 **Jasmine** _ **: "She needed rest"**_

 **Nicholas & Peter** _ **: "May I see her?"**_

"I need to see her"right now Nicholas was the rightest person to see the star by being the only family she has, unlike the other who were only selfish interested in her.

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "No, monsieur, she will see noone."**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Will she sing? Will she sing?"**_

Apparently that was the only concern for all these people, expect for Nicholas that was concern on his niece's well being and where she could have gone and if she's in any danger with this creature that's taken her, it angers him with these people.

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "Here, I have a note"**_

 **Peter/Scarlotta /Thomas/Steven** _ **: "Let me see it!"**_

" _ **PLEASE!"**_ Nicholas calms _them all down and snatches the note away from them._ He frowns to all of them, angrily as he opens the letter and reads it out loud to all to hear. "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how **MY** theatre is to be run…"

As Nicholas Fureé continue to read the alarming note, it was like if the Opera God was reading along with him, giving them his instructions personally from wherever he is. His voice gradually lakes over the reading of his note. He had big plans for this new production, especially plans for his beloved student to progress and make her soar in triumph. He had his whole stage model set up with all the figures

The Phantom God's voice: "… You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance... _Kristinne Fureé has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Fureé in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Fureé plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word ideal…_ I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…"

Nicholas continues to read the note. "…I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."

All were troubled and confused at these last threatening warning letter. Now all have a perfectly good idea

 **Jasmine** _ **: "Kristinne… Kristinne…"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "KRISTINNE!"**_ she screeches was clearly out of anger and jealous of her new younger natural and more talented competition coming to take her place just because her mysterious ghost phantom lover says so!

 **Thomas** _ **: "Whatever next...?"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "It's all a ploy to help Kristinne!"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "This is insane"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "This is my niece you're speaking off!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "I know who sent this!"**_ she was outraged and furious, pointing an accusing finger. _**"The Vicomte! Her lover!"**_ she states even if that might be true.

Even Peter Parker felt some jealousy but not the same as La Diva was overacting, he had jealousy of the Phantom God or Ghost or whatever she was in interfering with the girl he loves, who loves her too supposedly. He scoffs ironical to the others. _**"Indeed? Can you believe this?"**_

" _ **Signora!"**_ Steven goes to Scarlotta, in protest.

Scarlotta Envoûter storms off to her dressing room to just throw a diva tantrum by all the anger she's feeling and even betrayal, she yells and screams to the owner and to the managers, and even cursing to herself under her breath.

 **Scarlotta:** _ **"O traditori!"**_

Steven directed over to Scarlotta see how he and his partner could calm her down to not quit or overact. _**"This is a joke!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "This changes nothing!"**_

But La Diva was too busy destroying her private dressing room and packing up to leave, to listen anything since her career here in this opera house was practically over. _**"O mentitori!"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "Signora!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "You are our star!"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "And always will be!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "Signora!"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "The man is mad!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "We don't take orders!"**_

That's when Scarlotta stopped tossing things around her dressing room and all the servants stopped picking up after her and some of the cast were at the door to over hear, including Peter Parker and Nicholas Fureé to listen to whatever these insane men have to say about this dilemma and how to control this lioness mad woman. Steven Rougher turns to Thomas Starlock and everybody else, announcing it to everyone.

"Miss Fureé will be playing the Pageboy. The silent role"

"Are you mad, Rougher!? You have not read any of these warnings? And plus I still run this theater and I say we do as he says. For the safety of my niece and everybody in the Opera house" Nicholas insisted since he's the only one with reason and logic here, thinking of his niece's and his employee's safety unlike these nut jobs and complete imbeciles.

"No! ARE _YOU_ MAN, Fureé!? I'm sorry but we don't take orders from ghosts and mad men!" Thomas snaps to him.

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Scarlotta will be playing the lead!"**_

Nicholas frowns and tried to stop this madness before somebody, like his niece would get hurt but even La Diva still refused out of jealousy and envy, storms out her dressing room and pushing anybody out of her way to leave the place, and being what she is a complete diva and spoiled brat, thinking she was superior than anybody else here and especially more than a simple chorus girl that had her 15 minutes of spotlight.

Scarlotta was yelling and screaming as she was walking, storming out melodramatically with all the crew of the backstage crew were mocking at her, even showing their bare behinds to mock her and laugh and point fingers cause she's now a has been.

She was out of control! _ **"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, Š'vero? Non, non, non voglio udire ! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!"**_

Madame Constance was in the same position of going against the God phantom's orders, when she perfectly knows the chaos this creature can bring. _**"Who scorn his word, beware to those"**_

But none would listen of course. As Scarlotta still scowls at the incompetent managers. _**"You have reviled me!"**_

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "The angel sees, the angel knows!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "Why did Christine fly from my arms?"**_ Clearly he was clearly more jealous than concern of this new mysterious suitor that was also interested in Kristinne, and apparently he had more influence on her than himself. A big competition in his way for Kristinne's hand and heart indeed.

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "You have rebuked me!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Signora, pardon us!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "You have replaced me!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Please, Signora, we beseech you.**_

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "This hour shall see your darkest fears"**_

 **Nicholas & Peter:** _ **"I must see her"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!"**_

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "The angel knows; the angel hears" she wasn't wrong at all. He does see and know all.**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "Where did she go?" he needed to see his niece right away as possible.**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"**_ she continued her tantrum as she walks down the grand staircase, heading to the exit to leave for good while the managers and everybody else behind her, carrying her person items but the men still tried to catch up to her ton convince her to stay.

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr!"**_

 **Nicholas & Constance & Jazmine** _ **: "What new surprises lie in store?!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Our star!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Non vo' cantar!"**_

The moment felt glorious and like a glorious overture played in the background when she opened the doors and found a hundreds of fanatics, women but more young and old men than women fanatics of the opera were outside waiting for their star to come out, dressed so elegantly in their casual suits and top hats with white gloves. Scarlotta was truly flattered when seeing roses presented in front of her and applauses. She felt loved once again for being so amazing at what she does and is famous for.

"Will you please give this to Ms. Fureé?" a young middle aged man in his 30's asked, holding a pink rose to her but it wasn't for her.

Ooops, wrong star! That's embarrassing!

The doors were shut up again in the all the fanatic's faces by that. Scarlotta now felt so undignified, this little wench has taken all her fans and all her glory, her fame, her reputation, her position in the Opera House and now her entire career, all because she ahs a mysterious god phantom lover tutoring her or possibly she's sleeping with him so she can her all the leading roles

But right now every person all look at Scarlotta, who was lost in thought, thinking of her career end now, as the managers approach her lovingly side by side.

"Your public needs you!" Thomas comments to La Diva, convincing her.

Even knowing who the public really wanted now. * **Cough** * Kristinne Fureé! But all to keep this Opera house from falling in it's reputation instead of literally falling on top of them with all the threat notes, he and Steven still butter up to Scarlotta to be the "star", La Diva of La Opera Populiare. Even she is not loved anymore since Kristinne was by all of course. And yet…

"We need you, too!" Steven added.

Scarlotta was still unsure. "Would you not rather have your precious little _ingenue_?"

Steven & Thomas: "Signora, no! The world wants you!"

Still so idiotic and clueless of the decisions they were making in ignoring all these serious note threats and warnings, and even the orders of their superior, the managers adopt their most persuasive attitudes with la Diva. They take her back to her massively exaggeratedly decorated dressing room where La Diva was brushing her long red hair and getting ready to be fitted and dressed into her next costume gown for tonight's performance.

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Prima donna first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "Think of how they all adore you!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas:** _ **"Prima donna, enchant us once again!"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "Think of your muse"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "And of the queues round the theatre!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!"**_ they convinced her with the strategy of promising her more fame than ever and spoiling her with more precious gifts like jewelry, with sweets like chocolate bonbons, fancy clothing, shoes, and even a new poodle dog for her to pet. As she gets dressed La Diva accepts all these gifts and promises being made to her and registers her acceptance as the managers continue to cajole and the others reflect variously on the situation.

 **Peter** _ **: "Kristinne spoke of an angel"**_ again, he was still convinced of another rival for the same girl they both wanted.

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Prima donna your song shall live again!"**_ she now to herself, in triumph in the mirror as she was being fitted in her tight corset.

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Think of your public!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!"**_

 **Constance** _ **: "She has heard the voice of the angel of music"**_ La Madame was referring to Kristinne and her Phantom God and what their relationship is now and how he will take this situation when he finds out.

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Think of their cry of undying support!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "Is this her angel of music.?"**_

 **Thomas** _ **: "We get our opera"**_

 **Steven** _ **: "She gets her limelight!"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Follow where the limelight leads you!"**_

 **Jazmine** _ **: "Is this ghost an angel or a madman?"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "Angel or madman after my niece?"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Leading ladies are a trial!"**_

The men open a bottle of Champaign thinking they have completed their mission in convincing their Diva to take back her place and comes back to La Opera and here to stay where she belongs, if only she could lower her expectations a little but knowing that will never have happened, especially now when she's being carried around backstage unto the front main stage to finish getting ready. She waved to her crew like if they were the audience, as the managers carry her like a large heavy fat Queen to her throne.

 **Madame Constance** _ **: "Heaven help you, those who doubt"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!"**_

 **Jazmine** _ **: "This miscasting will invite damnation"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Tears. oaths. Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her?"**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!**_

 **Constance** _ **: "Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "Surely, for her sake"**_

 **Jazmine** _ **: "Surely he'll strike back"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Surely there'll be further scenes, worse than this!"**_

 **Constance** _ **: "Think, before these demands are rejected!"**_

 **Nicholas** _ **: "I must see these demands are rejected!"**_ He was even more concern and worried than ever as he makes his way up to check on his niece who was here in the Opera house getting ready for her little pathetic silent role when he agrees she should be the lead too but he can't put her at risk and less in danger.

 **Jazmine** _ **: "If his threats and demands are rejected!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!"**_

 **Nicholas & Peter** _ **: "Kristinne must be protected!**_

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "His game is over!"**_

 **Constance** _ **: "This is a game you cannot hope to win!"**_

 **Peter** _ **: "And in Box Five a new game will begin"**_

While the large pink Countess costume gown was being lowered down for La "Prima Donna" along with her large white rolled wig to complete her performance outfit, along with jewelry, makeup and shoes and everything else she needed for her performance for tonight.

Madame Constance & Jasmine, come down one of the corridors of backstage with Kristinne in her Pageboy costume, who had a face of worried and fear knowing what will happen with her master when he finds out that his his orders on tonight's performance are to be ignored and he will be furious. Nobody knew him like she does of course and she would never do anything to displease him but this moment was not her fault but those who defy him.

 **Constance** _ **: "For, if his curse is on this opera"**_

 **Jazmine** _ **: "But if his curse is on this opera"**_

 **Steven & Thomas** _ **: "Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!"**_

Now even the entire crowd of HUNDREDS of fanatics outside were singing along to their old favorite Opera Queen, and everybody knows a Queen is more superior than a princess, which was Kristinne, a 15-minute princess of La Opera, out staged again by The Queen.

 **Scarlotta** _ **: "The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!"**_

 **Constance & Jazmine** _ **: "Then I fear the outcome"**_

 **Nicholas & Peter** _ **: "Kristinne plays the Pageboy, Scarlotta plays the Countess.**_

 **Constance** _ **: "Should you dare to"**_

 **Jazmine** _ **: "When you once again"**_

Scarlotta Envoûter was in the center of the stage, surrounded by the entire cast and crew s the lights of the stage were being lightened up to set up for tonight and so did the orchestra was setting up with their maestro. It was like if all of them just came onto the stage after getting changed into their costumes and ballet tutus and dancing shoes to be the backup dancers and singers to assists La Scarlotta on stage, including sadly, Ms. Fureé. Somebody in the Opera house will be extremely furious for sure.

" _ **Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more…!"**_

"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" The God Phantom's voice was heard in between this ground encore, he was watching this and was extremely furious because he was being ignored once again.

But none paid attention or head him, they all Hold for **deep breath…**

" _ **ONCE… MOREEEE…..!"**_

Everything was more than ready for tonight and now all is left is for pray to the Lord everything goes well and nothing interferes with tonight's performance, especially one certain Opera God.

Lord may help us.

 _ ***APPLAUS! CURTAIN CLOSE FOR INTERMISSION!***_

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 **MAN THAT WAS LONG & HARD! HRDEST CHAPTER & SONG OF THIS MOVIE FOR SURE! Well, it's 10 minutes to 3am, that's a new record for me of writing this late, I think but finally got it done, because this seriously made me dizzy.**

 **I apologize if this chapter was kinda confusing and dizzy making. I really tried to make this less complicated as possible but this scene/song really made me dizzy every time, my eyeballs are still spinning and going sides on who to pay attention too and get everybody who's' singing at the same time, 5 people singing at the same time makes you dizzy people. My eye balls were about to fall out my holes because that seriously made me dizzy and I really hope it didn't make you guys dizzy and I made this as less complicated and less confusing as possible and I hope you guys like it cause either that, I do always enjoy writing these chapters for you guys but I feel a little discourage cause I'm not getting the many reviews as I'm hoping to get, that makes me feel that I'm not going great in my chapters**

 **I'll see you all soon in the next chapter! LOVE U ALL! & Now I'm going to bed because I didn't get any sleep last night because I was watching anime for 24+ hours straight which is very weird cause I'm not a person who watched anime but I'll make an exception time to time.**

 **SLEEP TIGHT! XOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**

 **-MICKEY* ;D**


	6. All I Ask Of You

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Well, I will make this quick because I have 2 other stories chapters to finish up tonight before I go to bed, so I'm back from my camping trips it was fun, I got to hike in the woods, play and admire the beauty of waterfalls, ride motorbikes around muddy trails (I like to get down and dirty to the extreme) shoot a few arrows in the range, I saw a grizzly bear (I did not shoot it, I love animals but people say I am like Princess Merida in a way, the modern version I guess) and got to kayakup to a glacier, that was pretty cool and cold when I touched it ;)**

 **Well, I'd like to thank everybody who like this storie cause I didn't think people who don't know me would like it so thanks guys! I really appreciate it and makes me feel so warm inside! ;)**

Just A Reminder if it gets confusing a little:

Normal or **Bold** : speaking

 _Italics or_ _ **Bold Italics**_ _: singing_

 **WELL ENJOY! ;D**

 ** _6\. Why Have You Brought Me Here? All I Ask Of You_**

The night has commenced. The night of the performance of "Il Mutuo" has began. The curtains were opening to the first scene as the audience was applauding to see their performers appeared in crazy costume clothing with large wigs and exaggerated makeup like in the times of Marie Antoinette's domain in France right now. The orchestra began to play very cheerful and peepy as the performers were acting out a cheerful comedic scene of the opera.

Along with the audience and the orchestra all set, the patrons of the opera took their sets up in the balcony boxes, including Peter parker too his seat in the forbidden Box 5, completely ignoring that as well that was the warning of the "Opera Ghost".

As the first performers came out, including Jazmin Rouge was in between the cast, singing their parts and she did her part of a female mime, giving reactions and funny expressions with very very red lipstick on her lips to match her ridiculous Victorian costume gown as were the others with exaggerated costumes and makeup. After all this opera was a comedy.

The cast were playing out and acting out their roles as the crowd was having a good time laughing at the actors for their amusement.

 ** _"_** ** _They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_** ** _His Lordship, sure, would die of shock_** ** _._** ** _His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_** ** _Should he suspect her, God protect her!_** ** _Shame! Shame! Shame!_** ** _This faithless lady's bound for HADES!_** ** _Shame! Shame! Shame!"_**

Everything was going well until it was when the "star" of the night enters the stage from behind the curtains with the chorus girl who was suppose to be the real star of this tonight's performance, Scaroltta in a ridiculously large pastel cake costume gown that made her body so large and heavy, along with her incredibly exaggerated wing that reached at least 3ft. high.

And behind her was Kristinne. Dressed in her Page Boy clothing. Besides the men, she was the only woman wearing pants even if it was just costume. Nicholas Fureé was at his special Box, looking down to his precious niece performing the wrong part, he knew perfectly she should be playing the lead of The Countest and not just by order of this strange mysterious "Opera God" but because he wanted her to shine in his opera house once again but didn't want t put her in danger either.

 ** _"_** ** _Serafimo, your disguise is perfect_** ** _._** ** _Who can this be?_** ** _Gentle wife, admit your loving husband"_** **.** Scarlotta acts and sings out her lines as she played off her part with Kristinne, doing her own part of a man.

As this performance was going on, nobody was aware or would even notice, but Madame Constance when she sees the dangerous and cunning God, in his cloak, up the catwalks of the backstage. He was here of course to see the failure of this opera and those idiots who have defied and

 ** _"_** ** _My love. I am called to England on affairs of State. And must leave you with your new maid._** ** _Though I'd happily take the maid with me"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The old fool's leaving!"_** Scarlotta adds an extra verse, grinning her cat like smile behind her hand fan, receiving laughs from the audience.

 ** _"_** ** _I suspect my young bride is untrue to me, I shall not leave but will hide over there._** ** _To observe her._** ** _Adieu, Adieu, Adieu"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Serafimo, away with this pretence!_** ** _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_** ** _Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_** ** _Haha, Haha..._** ** _Time I tried to get a better better half!_** ** _Poor fool, he doesn't know!_** ** _Hoho, Hoho..._** ** _If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"_** Scarlotta vocalizes with her cast of weirdos in large wigs and many clothing, entertaining the crowd.

 ** _"_** ** _Did I not instruct for Box 5 to be kept empty"_** The powerful voice of the Opera ghost, THE _Phantom_ , the God of the opera house spoked out and echoed powerfully across the entire opera house, getting he full attention of every single person in the room, especially the attention of his student, who grew frozen and pale looking up to her teacher.

"He's here. The God of The Opera" Jazmin Rouge speaks in gaps like all were.

"It's him" but not more than Kristinne as she looks up to him as what she knows what he is, her guardian and didn't know if to fear him or respect his presence knowing how his temper will get of not obeying his instructions.

"Your part is silent, little toad!"

Ooohhh, the God did not like that one bit that this diva has insulted his student, his angel. "A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who is the toad"

As Scarlotta comes back after being sprayed and sings her part again, Kristinne was too lost, staring at the ceiling where her master has disappeared and fears of what he will do not knowing that he was here and angry. He was gone now but knowing him, she knew he will return and so did the entire audience was concern on that appearance of the mysterious creature, threatening down the patrons of the house.

Soon Scarlotta came back after having her breath sprayed and returning to the stage to resume her part, ignoring the appearance of the God just now.

 ** _"_** ** _Serafimo, away with this pretence!_** ** _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ..."_**

Her voice was going away until it was practically gone now, being replaced by the voice of a frog, croaking and chocking out noises. Complete humiliation total! It was not part of the performance but it was still hilarious as the entire audience were laughing their pants off but Scarlotta was dying of embarrassment of losing her voice and making herself looking like a fool in front of thousands of admires.

 ** _"_** ** _Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Hahahahaha!_** ** _Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak"_** **.**

Clearly she tried again to recover her amazing singing voice but nothing but croaking coming out of her and the more she tried, the more the audience laughed!

"I knew something like this would happen tonight! I told those idiots but they didn't believe me at all of course" Nicholas protests.

Nicholas gets up fom his seat and quickly heads down to the backstage to check on his niece as Thomas and Roger got down from their own seats to the stage and try to fix this disaster of circus show as they could, nervous and scared as hell now, believing this was all the God's doing in trying to ruin them.

"Hurry! Hurry, get off the stage!" Thomas ushers an actor to get off the stage when the curtain came down and it was just him and Roger on stage behind the large red and gold curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in 10 minutes time... when the role of the Countess will be played by Ms. Kristinne Fureé!" Roger announces and actually pulls out Kristinne from the backstage into the open as the audience applaud for her, clearly she looked bit terrified but calmed down for the performance tonight.

Yes, now they change the roles after seeing how disastrous this evening performance was turning out to be and clearly had something to do with the warning of the God of the Opera. The men shoved Kristinne back to backstage so she can go get ready now, companied by her uncle and Madame Constance and Jazmin.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera!" Thomas announced on stage.

"What?" El maestro looked stupefied now having to change from one act to another like that and instructs his orchestra to quickly switch music sheets.

"Maestro, the ballet piece, please? Thank you!" Roger asks him kindly

"The ballet? The ballet!" el maestro orders his musicians to begin a new piece score.

This did not look well at all for anybody. Especially now that they had to go out of order in the opera, instead of being the first act now it was the third one with a ballet with the ballerinas. Peter Parker, in the Box 5, not even with what's happened so far, he was still in denial that there was something strange going on with a demon God running this opera house and wanting to ruin this. But he was still concern for Kristinne, best that he stays put in his seat and enjoy the next performance which was the ballet act with Jazmin Rouge in the lead.

While the ballet was going on and all the people in the audience distracted, they completely still ignored that IT was still out there, watching them and planning his next attack on them.

As the ballet was going on out there, Ms. Fureé was in her dressing room being fitted into her Countess costume gown with Madame Constance helping her, tightening up her corset.

But the girl was scared and worried. "He's here, madame. He's here because he's angry" Kristinne asked, knowing this woman knew the truth of what's really going on.

"Yes, he is, my child" Madame nods with a sigh.

"What could I do, Madame. He's here to make this night a disaster for all because of his anger, all because of me. He's doing this because of me"

Kristinne held up the black rose and the green ribbon, the same one her master has given her before, thinking of him since he was out there Because of her. And probably coming to get her too.

"Do not feel guilty or responsible, dear. He is somebody who only wants what's best for you, for your wellbeing" La madame explained as brushing the girl's long hair for this next act.

"But he has funny and strange ways of showing his concerns for me, madame. I pray he doesn't do anything that will make me see him differently, in a bad way I mean"

And Krsitnne feared that possibility and really hoped to be proven wrong on her worried thoughts on her guardian and guide.

Out there, the ballet continued, still completely oblivious of the dangerous creature that was still out there crawling around the opera house to attack at any moment again, or possibly come after his protégé. Nobody cared expect the starge manager, walking around the catwalks of backstage, walking thru the sacs of sand and all the rope that held up the props. He was cautious but something was up here, something watching from the dark corner, as if his eyes followed every living soul and right now they were following the stage manager across the catwalks where nobody would help him escape the monster or help him up there especially when the God Lord was too quick for him. In a sharp turn on one of the catwalks that was centered of the stage.

The poor man turns pale in the face when he came now face to face with the demon God himself, his mask was horrifying to spread terror of course and not to mention his expression in his eyes under his mask was a sigh of death. The man ran for his life on the catwalks to try get away and get down to warn the others but it was like if this creature could appear and reappear from one end to another being one step ahead of him! He seemed to be trapped until the creature finally caught up to him, tying a robe around his neck, chocking him down!

The poor man was struggling for his life to escape the cold hands of the demon God but the more he struggled, the more the Phantom tighten his grip on the man until….

 ** _DUUUUUUUUUN- DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUN!_**

Screams were heard from every corner of the opera house! The audience was traumatized in horror!

THE STAGE MANAGER WAS HANGING BY HIS NECK IN MIDDLE OF THE STAGE AND THE PERFORMANCE!

The screams of the ballerinas were the first to shriek in terror! Especially when the dead body was right next to them! The corpse hanged in the air for another minute until the rope was cut to make the lifeless body fall face flat onto the stage, terrorizing even more the audience to flee in horror and panic as well as the performers.

Kristinne came out of her dressing room, when she heard the screams as her fellow performers were panicking and screaming around but she stood in a spot to look up and there… she saw him! On the catwalk above her! Her master, her God again. She looked scared but at the same time shocked that he could have done something so horrible as this. The God looked down to her with narrow eyes under his golden mask with horns and had a small grin as well as he walks away, disappearing from her sight but it only convinced her more that he did this for sure!

"Kristinne, are you alright?!" her uncle, Nicholas ran to his niece, hugging her protectively.

"Uncle, we're not safe here" she warns him and runs off in thru the screaming crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic! It was an accident ... simply an accident!" the patrons tried to calm down the crowd but it wasn't helping!

AN ACCIDENT?! HOW CAN ANYBODY CALL THIS AN ACCIDENT! A MURDERUST HAPPENED IN MIDDLE OF A PERFORMANCE! And the killer was still out there lose with a new prey in sight, but not for a kill but for controlling. His Angel. He was going to get her no matter where she ran.

"Kristinne! Are you alright!" Peter Parker called to her, running to her but he runs pass him. "Kristinne wait!

 **"** ** _Why have you brought me here?"_** he asks running, following after her thru the backstage.

 _"_ _We can't go back there!"_

She warns as she holds up her white dress under her red hood, she was terrified of course and it will be worst if she stayed back there and needed to take her friend out to safety before HE comes for her and kill again.

 ** _"_** ** _We must return!"_**

 _"_ _He'll kill you!_ _His eyes will find us there!"_ Kristinne knew what he would do as she runs up the stairway to go upper the catwalks.

As Peter continued to follow her. **_"Kristinne, don't say that"_**

 _"_ _Those eyes that burn!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't even think it"_**

 _"_ _And if he has to kill a thousand men"_

 ** _"_** ** _Forget this waking nightmare"_**

 _"_ _The God of the Opera will kill"_

 ** _"_** ** _This God is a fable_** ** _._** ** _Believe me"_**

 _"_ _...and kill again!"_

 ** _"_** ** _There is no God of the Opera"_**

 _"_ _My God, who is this man?"_

 ** _"_** ** _My God, who is this man?"_**

 _"_ _...who hunts to kill?"_

 ** _"_** ** _...this mask of death?"_**

 _"_ _I can't escape from him!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Whose is this voice you hear?"_**

 _"_ _...I never will!"_

 _"_ _...with every breath?"_

 ** _"_** ** _And in this labyrinth,_** ** _where light is blind_** ** _,_** ** _the God of the Opera_**

 ** _is here/there_** ** _,_** ** _inside your/my mind!"_**

Their strange argument continued until they reached the end up the staircase of the backstage of the opera house that lead up to the rooftop of the house where the night was calm and peaceful and cold as well since it was snowing gently, it was beautiful and perfect atmosphere for a dreadful situation like this. With

 ** _"_** ** _There is no God of the Opera"_** Peter was still refused to believe in such thing and less that was after the girl he likes too.

Kristinne looked paler than ever, coming down the snowy steps

 _"_ _Peter, I've been there, to his world of_ _unending night_ _._ _To a world where the daylight dissolves_ _into darkness, darkness_ _._ _Raoul, I've seen him!_ _Can I ever forget that sight?_ _Can I ever escape from that face?_ _So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face,_ _in the darkness, darkness_ _._ _But his voice filled my spirit_ _with a strange, sweet sound_ _._ _In that night there was music in my mind_ _._ _And through music my soul began to sooooooar!_ _And I heard as I'd never heard before"_

 ** _"_** ** _What you heard was a dream and nothing more"_**

 _"_ _Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world_ _._ _Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kristinne, Kristinne"_** Peter sings to her.

But she was too lost in her thoughts to listen. At least not Peter's voice, but yes to another voice perhaps. Her mind was empty and clear for a while for now.

 _…_ _.._

 ** _"_** ** _Kristinne…"_**

There it was again. That voice. That voice that makes her close her eyes and give in to that voice, running cold chills down her body. To surrender to him. Obey only him.

"Please, Peter, I need to be alone" the girl finally spoke up, surprising her companion.

"But Kristinne…" Peter protests but she looks back to him with a look that she was serious on her alone time. "Alright" he frowns and backs away to leave her, seeing she needed a breather on her own and best not to disturb or pressure her anymore.

After Peter parker felt the rooftop, Kristinne Fureé was now alone on her own up there, feeling the snow tingly cold snowfalkes falling on her face and body, lost in her thoughts, gripping the black rose in her fingers, trying to get her thoughts together but completely unaware that she wasn't alone up there.

 _"_ _His eyes always find me anywhere… I can't seem to have a moment without him calling me… Who is this man? I can never escape him or never will. Tormenting my mind. Those eyes that see through my soul. The God of the Opera will be there"_

All these thoughts. All these possibly horrible thoughts and doubts about her guardian were getting to her. Starting to see the possible monster he was starting to show and more in her presence now. But she didn't care. She didn't care what they say about him, what has happened tonight saying he was the cause, she knows who her Lord is and he is not a monster and would never do something so horrifying as killing.

Or would he?

For her?

Kill for her?

So many questions in her mind. She felt like it would explode and falls down to her knees with the snow falling down on her head and looks down at his dark rose in her hand, thinking of him and as if she could feel strongly his presence near by her, watching her from behind a statue or anything up here.

 ** _"_** ** _My dear child… you must never fear me. I would never do anything to hurt you, my dear"_** The voice speaks again.

 _"_ _Please come to me, master. Please take all my doubts and thoughts away and please be here with me"_ she speaks out to him softly and all the girl needed right now is for him to hold her.

And sing sweet songs in her head…

 ** _"_** ** _No more talk of darkness_** ** _._** ** _Forget these wide-eyed fears_** ** _._** ** _I'm here, nothing can harm you_** ** _._** ** _My words will warm and calm you_** ** _._** ** _Let me be your freedom_** ** _._** ** _Let daylight dry your tears_** ** _._** ** _I'm here, with you beside you_** ** _._** ** _To guard you and to guide you"_**

And he was here. Now singing to her as if he was right there by her side….

And she felt him, she felt him by her side for real. As if he could hold her, to protect her and guide her as he always have and imagining him there everywhere she goes for her.

 _"_ _Say you'll love me every waking moment_ _._ _Turn my head with talk of summer time_ _._ _Say you need me with you now and always_ _._ _Promise me that all you say is true_ _._ _That's all I ask of you…"_

 _She stood up, having her eyes closed, holding the rose to her body, walking softly around the snowy rooftop, giving herself up to his voice once again._

 ** _"_** ** _Let me be your shelter_** ** _._** ** _Let me be your light_** ** _._** ** _You're safe, no one will find you_** ** _._** ** _Your fears are far behind you"_**

 _"_ _All I want is freedom_ _._ _A world with no more night_ _._ _And you, always beside me_ _._ _To hold me and to hide me"_

The child always allowed him to control her, to take possession of her mind. She hugged herself s if it was really him standing behind her, his tall dark body hugging from behind and being so gentle and kind to only her, unaware of her knowledge, HE really was behind her, embracing her for real.

 ** _"_** ** _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_** ** _._** ** _Let me lead you from your solitude_** ** _._** ** _Say you need me with you here, beside you_** ** _._** ** _Anywhere you go, let me go too_** ** _._** ** _Kristinne, that's all I ask of you"_**

 _"_ _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_ _._ _Say the word and I will follow you"_

 ** _"_** ** _Share each day with me, each night, each morning"_** Once again their voices sync to perfection and can never be compared that they matched so amazing and unique.

 _"_ _Say you love me…"_

 ** _"_** ** _You know I do"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Love me, that's all I ask of you…!"_**

This was it. She wasn't dreaming or imagining it anymore. It wasn't her mind playing tricks with her. He really was behind her! Holding her and embracing her tenderly and lovingly. She turned around gently to now be face to face with him as their voices and breaths joined together as one, in perfect sync and harmony. As this special connection has always been between them as they slowly leaned in to the toher until…

They kiss!

The God didn't hesitate and lifts Kristinne off her feet, into his arms and holds her to deepen their first real kiss to make it finally official between them after all those ears together yet separated from each other. For the first time in his lonely tragic life filled with fears of being alone and being seen as a monster, he's finally found the perfect creature, the only person that would love him and share one love and lifetime with him. To be with him every morning and night and share every single moment with him. His angel has promised him her love and her heart to him.

 ** _"_** ** _Anywhere you go, let me go too_** ** _!_** ** _Love me, that's all I ask of you"_**

It was official. Kristinne has made a scared promise to her Lord, her master to cherish and only love him no matter what happens. Their love for each other was too strong and too special that

Was it all a dream? Was he here with her or was it all just an illusion of her mind, wanting him to be near her. What kind of magic was this?

"It's you, isn't it?" she asks out of all this silence, knowing she wasn't alone, she felt another presence… HIS presence.

"Yes, it's me"

"Why are you here? You have some nerve or bravery coming here after what you did"

"I came to tell you the truth"

"The truth of what? That you lied to me all these years, you have used me, that you're tormenting all these people to please me and that you ended up killing a man in middle of tonight's performance because nobody obeyed your instructions? What makes you think that I should trust you after all of this?"

"Please, you cannot believe of what they're saying. I can perfectly explain the truth of what really happened to you, Kristinne"

"Tell me the truth, please, master. Did you kill that man?"

"Good because I would hate it and it would hurt me in the soul deeply if your word would be proven to be a lie, master"

He comes closer to her and makes her look him straight in the eyes through his mask in the side of his face. "I would never do anything that will hurt you or displease you, my angel" he gently sweetly kisses her forehead.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Kristinne… I really hope that everything you have said to me… was all true"

The girl's eyes grew wide in shock! HE was doubting her?

"What…? What are you saying…?"

The God didn't say a word, he only kneleed down to the ground with his large dark green cape following him and being covered in more snow as he bended down to pick up her black rose, holding it in between his fingers in front of her, making her a little nervous of what he could be thinking.

Kristinne locked eyes with him and shakes her head in no, surprised he was doubting her _._ "No… No, it's not like that at all"

But her master starts to sobs. _ **"Kristine, Kristinne"**_

 _"_ _I have made a promise to you. Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_ _._ _Say the word and I will follow you_ _._ _Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_

 ** _"_** ** _You will curse the day you did not do!_** ** _All that the God asked of yoooooooooooou!"_**

His sudden words of threat frightened her. Even after that promise that to seal their love, he still had doubts in her!?

"Don't worry, I will always be with you, Kristinne

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I owe you so much. You saved me and taught me so much for a long time. Because of you I feel safe and never alone when you sing in my head"

After bestowing a simple yet loving kiss upon her forehead to bid her goodnight and farewell for now, HE vanishes away when she opened her eyes again. She was now alone, with so many thoughts and doubts again in her mind and an aching heart after hearing everything he just said to her. After promising her love, her mind, her soul, practically promising herself to him for all eternity to be his slave.

He still doubts her?

Now seeing the doubts in his eyes, she now only has one question in her mind…

 _What I have just done…?_

 ***curtain fall** * ( **APPLAUS!)**

 ** _To be Continued…._**

 **Sorry, people, I know what you're all going to say to me…** ** _"That's not how the scene goes…"_** **Well, IT'S MY STORY AND I CAN CHANGE WHAT I WANT! HELL YEAH! SO DEAL WITH IT! But I love u guys! ;)**

 **And plus, I didn't have the guts to break our poor phantom's (aka our beloved God's heart) in this scene, I couldn't do it. I want him to be happy…. For now, I think.**

 **Well, I will go to bed now or either watch more vampire Knight. (Funny CAUSE I DON'T WATCH ANIME like some people I know! Making it clear but sometimes I make exceptions, (don't tell me friend or she'll make fun of me again and say "I told you so!" and I don't need that!) My FAVORITE EPISODE IS SO FAR S1 E7 & my favorite vampire is Lord Kaname, he's so serious and so hot and loving. He kills all but always loving with Yuki ****J** **(now I want to either be a vampire or have a vampire boyfriend like him) THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN TWILIGHT!**

 **Well, I'll see you guys soon this month, I will ne writing more and drawing more now that I'm back from my camping trips.**

 **Night night and Happy birthday to me! I am now the big 2-1! Get me a gun and my first beer heheeh! ;)** **J**

 **-Mickey***


End file.
